BLEACH: The Merging of Two Worlds
by Godrukia
Summary: Ichigo is a normal college student in the midst of discovering himself and his future when he encounters Rukia, a trained Shinigami belonging to the Soul Society Organization. The more Ichigo dives into the Soul Society, the more he learns about himself, his past, & his future. Cover image from animeandcartoonspics.blogspot .com/2010/02/kurosaki-ichigo-rukia-bleach-wallpaper .html
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or any characters in it.

...

"... I know you will not disappoint, Ms. Kuchiki."

Rukia Kuchiki stands from her kneeling position to face the twelve seated officials. As she reaches for the doorknob to exit the room, she turns her head aside to peer at her adopted older brother, Byakuya, one of the twelve. Byakuya sits emotionless and rather than facing her, he maintains his gaze towards his other associates, failing to acknowledge her. She tears her eyes away from him and from the group, solemnly leaving them behind.

* * *

Ichigo rests with his hands behind his head and his legs atop of the seat in front of him, dozing off into his thoughts. He envisions he's far from Karakura Town, on adventures to other worlds, fighting off monsters, greeting new friends and facing new enemies. He's just about to slay this monster with a weird white face with this large meat cleaver until...

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo stumbles over himself, swinging his legs from off the seat, with his back erect against his own chair and eyes shot open.

"Glad to have you back with us, Mr. Kurosaki." The students in the auditorium snicker. "As I was saying, the meaning behind Shakespeare's words here are..."

Ichigo recedes back to his fantasies once Mr. Oshiro redirects the class back to English Literature.

 _Fuck._ He grumbles to himself, despising the fact that the lecturer learned and retained his name. He learned it after he completed a project earlier in the semester that Mr. Oshiro deemed as "the best analysis he has seen in years". He supposed Mr. Oshiro had higher expectations for him, to which Ichigo gladly did not abide by. Did he even want to be a literature major? Did he even want to go to a university? Did he even know what he wanted out of life? To all those questions, Ichigo could answer honestly that he hadn't a single clue. He has roamed through life, indifferent and purposeless. He wanted more, he couldn't say what, but since he was a kid he could feel this emptiness inside of him that gnawed at him piece by piece. Shoot, he'd reckon he'd waste away one of these days. Maybe not today, may not tomorrow. Maybe not until he saw his precious sisters flourish into maturity and be pulled from his endearing grip.

He peered down to his watch to check the time. _3:45 p.m._ Ichigo sighed slightly and adjusted his posture to make him appear involved in what remained of the lecture. _Only 30 more minutes and I'm out of here._

* * *

"Leave me alone."

"I would leave you alone if just agree to go out with me. You never know, by the end of the night, you might end up lucky." Winks the surly, barbaric man as he nears her.

"I said no," The girl nervously replies guarding herself with her arms in front of her chest. "Please, leave me alone."

"You hear that Niko, the girl is sticking you up? What's with that?" Nags one of the man's companions who stands aside.

"What a stubby bitch. Do you know who you're talking to, doll?" Barks his skinnier other friend.

"Please, stop!" Cries the young blonde woman as she smacks away Niko's grabby hands.

"Hey, if the lady says to stop, I'd recommend you stop." Demands Ichigo as he intervenes on the girl's behalf. Thankfully his curiosity got the better of him and egged him to investigate when he heard a girlish squeal on his way to his train home.

"And who are you, string bean?" Niko stood proud and tall, sharing his muscles as a sign of intimidation. "No one asked you to butt in." He laughed at the sight of Ichigo whom, though a tad taller than he, he did not have the physique of a bodybuilder to which Niko claimed to have. He imagined breaking him in two like a toothpick. "In fact, I should get my boys here to..."

Before Niko could get the chance to finish his statement, Ichigo walks up to him and punches him in the jaw, causing Niko to fall back, holding his jaw, baffled by Ichigo's brute strength. His tongue darts out against his cheek to taste blood. "Get him, you fucks." He gargles his command designated for the two guys next to him who stand motionless and in awe at Ichigo's speed. Once they regain their senses, one of the men dashes at Ichigo, Ichigo dodging his body all the whilst kicking the other in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. At seeing his friend on the floor, the remaining man flips out his switchblade, aiming his stabs at Ichigo's torso. Missing the blade, Ichigo grabs the man's arm, twirling it around to the point of immobilizing it and causing shooting pain. The blade falls to Ichigo's feet to which he grabs. The men whimper at his feet.

"Mess with this girl again and the damage will be worse." Ichigo tosses the blade next to Niko and sternly awaits their reply. But they say nothing, they merely aid each other to their feet and escape Ichigo's wits.

The girl contently sighs and places the back of her hand against her forehead to dab at the sweat beads that had accumulated there. "Thank you so much sir, I can't thank you enough for saving me back there." She bows to him.

He blinks momentarily at her gesture. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He raises his hand out towards her and this time it is her turn to blink. She raises her head up to face him and blushes.

"Nakamura Aiko." She takes his hand in hers.

"It was nice to meet you, Nakamura-san. If those guys ever give you anymore trouble feel free to reach out to me. Now, if you don't mind, I have a train to catch." He bows his head and begins his way to the station, leaving Aiko to watch him run into the sun.

* * *

"Ichi-nii! You're home...and you're filthy!" Yuzu Kurosaki holds her nose and points towards the stairs.

"Haha, yeah sorry about that Yuzu, had a bit of a work out." He laughs lightly as he opens the front door to the Kurosaki home.

"AHHHH!" Runs in the Kurosaki head and patriarch. "My first born son!" Isshin throws himself against his son, but his son dodges his body and steps aside, forcing his father to the ground.

"You old goat. What's the big idea throwing yourself at me?" Snaps an aggravated Ichigo.

"Ah, my son, I must keep you on your toes. Got to make sure your reflexes are up to par." Isshin smiles brightly, holding his thumbs up to his son.

"I'm too fast for you, old man."

"Do you hear that, my endearing wife? Our son thinks he's outgrown his father. Oh the ignorance of youth!" The Kurosaki patriarch presses himself against a giant photo that gleams atop of the dinner table, it is that of their matriarch, Masaki, who passed away when the children were very young. Isshin insisted on speaking to it as if it was indeed, really her, and had no shame in talking to or even kissing it. "My sweet Masaki, now all I pray is that he bring a nice girl home."

"Shut up!" Ichigo chucks his shoe and aims for Isshin's head, where it makes impact with a loud smack.

"Hurry and shower already, Yuzu has been waiting all day to share this new meal she made for you guys." Karin, Yuzu's twin sister, peeps over the couch where she has been watching a soccer match on T.V.

After Ichigo quickly showers, he runs downstairs to find his twin sisters and his father sitting patiently at the dinner table where dinner is served.

* * *

Ichigo lays on his bed and continues his daydreams from his previous session. His fantasies cause him to ponder on his life and if he is happy with its course. He thinks of his family, of his teenage sisters and what will become of them and of his own future.

 _"What about medical school?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, once my time is done here, someone is going to have to take over the family clinic. I would hate to see it go to waste."_

 _"I'm not sure I want to be a doctor."_

 _"You like helping people, don't you?"_

Ichigo already had a bit of medical background considering his father was a family practice doctor and he helped plenty of times in their clinic that was housed below their home. Sure, he enjoyed helping those who needed it. He recalled his mother deeming him a protector especially since he now had little sisters to watch over. But he wasn't aware yet if a doctor, being the ultimate protector, was a title he was ready to bear. So he just contented with literature considering it was his favorite subject in high school and he easily excelled in it, making him top of his class.

Ichigo grew bored and weary of pondering on such serious and decisive matters and was eager to continue his persistent daydreaming. Could even be considered as wishing; wishing for a life with more spunk, more adventure, more challenges. As he began to recreate and dissect his fictitious new life, a loud sound resonating in the alleyway behind his home caught his attention.

* * *

"What's a cute little Shinigami doing in parts like these?" The masked man turned his head aside from his position crouched down near the window of one of Karakura Town's residences."Don't you got bigger fish to fry?" He grins coyly at Rukia Kuchiki as she draws up one of her pistols towards him.

"I could be asking you the same question, Hollow." Her eyes narrow and she cocks her handgun. "What's your interest in this home?"

"Interest? I'm scooping out the area, thinking of moving here myself. What a quiet, peaceful little town."

"Cut the shit, Hollow, I've been surveying you for the past few days. I see you eyeing and trailing this family."

The Hollow laughs and stands upright, throwing his hands up in the air as a semblance of withdrawal which Rukia makes sure not to take lightly.

"Figures," He chuckles simply and twirls the bottom end of a kunai on his index finger. "Poor, foolish, Shinigami. Walk around like you own the place and every person in it; even the air we are breathing. So entitled. The so called 'anti-heros of Japan', who work for themselves, for their own interests. Tell me why, though, are you all still highly praised by those who recognize you? By the looks of you, you're only a kid. Do yourself a favor, sweetheart, turn in the suit and get your nose out of this war." The Hollow ceases to twirl his kunai and quickly seizes its handle firmly within his grasp. "While you get the chance, that is."

Rukia smirks at the Hollow, retrieving another handgun from her back, joining its pair to aim towards the assassin. "Thanks for the advice, but you didn't answer my question. What's your interest in this simple family?"

"Simple?" Laughs the Hollow. "Lady, you have no idea." The Hollow dashes towards Rukia, speeding past her spent bullets. He pulls his kunai towards her torso, which she dodges while tossing aside her guns and reaching for her dagger for close range melee. She parries his kunai but is unable to defend herself against the Hollow's speed. He tears out another kunai and rips through her flesh, causing her to snarl and retreat slightly.

"A warning, girl. Take my advice and leave or else I won't be cutting your arm, I'll be cutting your throat." His eyes narrow as they focus on her figure.

"Enough talk." Rukia holds onto her dagger as if she is holding a sword, two-handed, and rushes the assassin. The Hollow smiles and aims for her ivory skin. Rukia successfully blocks his hits and quickly analyzes the Hollow's movements for some sort of pattern in his frenzy of quick strokes. After watching intently and countering the two kunai, Rukia finds an opening in the Hollow's lunges. She takes advantage, ducking under the Hollow's arms and striking him in his abdomen all the while causing him to drop one of his kunai. He grips his bleeding abdomen with his free hand and releases a hardy laugh at her success."I like you girl."

"I'll ask you again, why are you watching this family?"

Rather than replying to Rukia's question, the Hollow pulls his remaining kunai in front of him to defend himself. As he readies himself to, once again, lunge towards the petite Shinigami, a masculine yell perks his ears and his interest.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Cries out a tall, young man with vibrant orange hair drawn out by the loud interaction.

The Hollow's grin grows wide as he watches the young man. "Ah, the star of the show."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about and what's with the skin tight jumpsuit and the mask? Who are you, what are you..." Before the rest of Ichigo Kurosaki's inquiries could be completed, the Hollow charges toward him, displaying his sharp kunai. Rukia, watching the Hollow, jumps to shield the stranger from the Hollow's piercing edge. After fallen from impact with Rukia, Ichigo pulls himself up to face the young woman with the kunai puncturing her stomach. She hobbles over, falling to the ground from the attack.

"See girl, what did I tell you? I warned you." Began the Hollow as he retrieves his other kunai, readying it for the boy. "Poor..." Ichigo does not allow the man to finish his next statement and reflexively grabs Rukia's fallen dagger and plummets it directly into the Hollow's chest. The Hollow goes pale and does not utter a sound, his body slams to the floor where he takes his final breath.

Ichigo watches the man's lifeless body for an additional minute, assuring himself that the man was indeed dead. He tears his attention from the dead body to the raven haired girl with the kunai in her belly. "Wh...where the hell are you trying to go off to?" He snaps as he catches the young woman trying to drag her bleeding body away from the scene.

"What did you go and do that for?" Rukia growls, continuing her attempt to slither away.

"Do what?" Ichigo hovers over her small body. "Help you?"

She scoffs. "More like endanger yourself. I was more than capable of handling it myself."

"No doubt you could. Look, that gash looks pretty bad. You need to see a doctor. I'm going to call an ambulance."

"No, no. No ambulance, no doctor."

"So then you're just going to bleed here?" He sasses back at her, bothered by her lack of concern for herself.

"I'll figure things out." She huffs as she gives her arms a break from her body's dead weight.

"You saved me, it wouldn't be fair if I just left you here to die. So, I'll tell you what, I'm going to pick you up and I'll take you somewhere we can patch you up."

"No hospital? No police?"

"No hospital and no police. You just have to trust me."

"Well, I don't think I can just trust some random stranger off the street." Rukia retorts, stretching her arms for another session of pulling.

Ichigo, bends down, resting on his heels. "Fair enough. Kurosaki Ichigo." He extends out his hand to her.

She takes it. "Kuchiki Rukia."

* * *

"Have you killed someone before?" Rukia raises her eyebrow at Ichigo, who rattles amongst medicines and through cabinets in a hospital type building that he has nestled her into.

"Eh? What are you going on about?" He hurriedly replies, not really heeding her question. He scrambles to find wrap bandages, alcohol, and skin adhesion amongst his father's things. "Stay here, I'll be back in a bit. Don't touch anything and don't move. I'll answer your question when I get back." Ichigo leaves Rukia to sneak into the Kurosaki home in search for whiskey in the kitchen. He sighs out of relief when he finds it in the liquor cabinet. He tiptoes out of the family home, heading back to the clinic with the whiskey in hand.

Rukia, holding her breath until Ichigo's return, huffs at the sight of him and spots the bottle within his grasps. She sighs, unenthusiastic but understanding, and reaches out for the whiskey in which, in return, Ichigo hands to her.

She takes a few swigs at the whiskey. "So was that the first person you've ever killed, Kurosaki?"

"I said it's Ichigo. And yes, yes it was." Ichigo does not dwell on what had transpired only moments ago, rather he preoccupies himself in tending for this mysterious injured woman who risked her life for his. _It's...It's as if I lost control of myself._ He ponders within himself as he gathers his supplies and rests them next to Rukia on the examining bed. He felt no fear, no doubt, no nothing. He felt nothing though he stole a life from this earth to which he had no right, no power and no authority. Yet, more than anything in that moment, he wanted to protect that young woman. When he had originally spied on the two, he saw the woman held her own, her moves were fluid and precise. She was right, he could admit to himself, that if it were not for him, she probably would've won that fight unscathed. But there was something...something in him that urged him to sprawl into action. Ichigo couldn't say, at the time, whose side he was on whether it be with the woman or the ninja man. He didn't really consider that fact until he got down there and intervened. "Alright, it's time to take a look at this wound. Ready?"

Rukia continued to gulp down her alcohol, her face flushing ever so slightly, and nods. "Sure didn't look like it to me." She grumbles under her breath as she tore apart her suit jacket and bloodied dress shirt. Ichigo lowers the head of the bed to the point that Rukia laid flat against the bed, still guarding the kunai currently piercing her skin. As she alleviated her hold on her wounded abdomen, her face appeared unfazed and uninterested which perked Ichigo's interest. _Must be a routine for her._ Ichigo dons gloves and breathes deeply into his nose and through his mouth. "Okay Rukia, I'm going to pull this thing out of you and if things go south, I'm rushing you to the hospital whether you like it or not. Just...trust me to save your life like you saved mine."

Rukia quietly stares into the light panels overhead and closes her eyes, feeling vaguely sluggish and groggy.

"Here we go" Breathes Ichigo as he takes ahold of the handle of the kunai and pulls it out of Rukia's body quickly, promptly reaching for the alcohol and rags for the blood. Rukia whimpers at his rapid action but attempts to soothe herself against the pain through breathing exercises and guided imagery. She dotes off into herself, imagining herself in a blossoming field far away from everything, from her duties and the Soul Society. The sun is shining high in a clear blue sky with the wind dancing around her as she stands there, in the middle of the field. She sees her brother, emotionlessly peering down at her. He turns away from her, his eyes tighten into a sliver as he walks away from her. And she is left feeling disgraced and discarded due to her blunder. The wind, no longer dancing, grows cold and the sky loses its pure hues. The sun hides behind grey clouds and she feels alone, so alone. Rukia's eyes shoot open and she remembers she is still in this little clinic, laying still on this bed as this young man worries himself over her.

"You're doing great, Rukia," Ichigo encourages as he pinches the two sides of the cleansed wound together and applies a thin layer of skin glue against the cut. "Doesn't look too deep." He says under his breath. Despite his best efforts, the wound continues to bleed but Ichigo disregards it and awaits for the glue to dry so that he can then apply medical tape to further fortify the closing of the wound. "You still with me?"

"Eh?" Slurs Rukia as she shields her eyes from the glaring lights above her.

"I'll take that as a yes." He murmurs. "You did great, but now I think it's time for you to rest."

She closes her eyes once more, except this time she sees nothing. A plain solid black backdrop in which she succumbs to. "Yeah, yeah." Rukia mutters as she dozes off into the emptiness.

Ichigo smirks at her still body and her steady breaths. He tears away his blood stained shirt and gloves, tossing them into a nearby trash bag in which he predicted he'd need to rid the area of the evidence of this girl being here. As he finished cleaning, he stopped to hover over Rukia and intently watched her sleep. Her hair was to her shoulders, blacker than the midnight sky. Her body frame petite and delicate, not even five feet. Her porcelain skin was no stranger to scars and bruises yet her hands were finely manicured and well kept. The more he considered her, the more he couldn't deny her unembellished beauty and the fire about her. Polished, deadly, and alluring. _What a toxic cocktail._ Something in him begged to know who she really was, why was she fighting that other guy, and who he was. Something, beyond reasoning and concrete knowledge, was pulling him to her and he wanted to scope out what that force was. What was the connection? Why here? Why near his home and family? Ichigo could not put his finger on it, but something seemed amiss.

Ichigo gently lifts up Rukia, holding her quaint body in his arms, and heads for his room.

 _Who are you, Rukia?_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or any characters in it

...

It's raining, raining so hard Rukia could barely see in front of her. It didn't help any that it seemed she was surrounded by almost pitch black darkness. But among the darkness and through the blinding rain, her eyes could still make out one figure. The shadow figure was crouched down a few feet in front of her and she could hear it. It was sobbing. Her legs shook below her but her curiosity got the better of her and egged her to move forward, toward the shadow figure. She could hear it clearly now. Out of its sobs, she could make out its tenor. It was a man crying. She reached her hand out to him, not knowing what to expect, but nonetheless persistent. Once she placed her dainty hand on the figure, the rain lightened ever so slightly and her eyes were finally able to adjust to the darkness or the sky had brightened; either or she couldn't quite tell. Now she can see him clearly. She sees the Italian suit, the spiky raven-colored hair, and her eyes widen, each of her breathes quicken.

"Kill me Rukia, please kill me." The man begs as he fastens his hold on the body in his arms. She's beautiful, gentle, and graceful. Everything a noble man would want of a wife. _Miyako._ She was everything Rukia wanted to be. Everything she strived to be. She looked up to this woman in adoration and dare she say, envy? Even as she laid in the arms of her beloved husband, the raindrops glistened against her flawless skin and ran down her flowing dark hair. Kaien clung to his dead wife's body, moaning and mourning over her.

"Rukia," He pleads once more. "Do this for me." Kaien's eyes are bloodshot and swollen.

Rukia's body quivers and her legs give out from under her. She's shaking uncontrollably, barely holding on to her sanity. "Kaien-dono... I...I can't." Tears flow from her eyes freely and her heart is pounding furiously. Her vice captain, her mentor...her friend...asks that she be the one to kill him. She feels cursed. Will suffering continue to follow her till the end of times?

 _What's worth living for?_

"Rukia." Her dear friend reaches out to her. She accepts his touch. Kaien carefully places a dagger in her hands. "My heart can stay here with you."

"Ah!" Huffs Rukia as she suddenly erects from her bed. She is sweating profusely and clutches her rapid beating heart.

"HEY ARE YOU OKAY?"

A sliding door aside from her quickly opens, catching Rukia off guard, and she tumbles to the floor. The sharp pain at her abdomen causes her to cringe and she guards her wound. She stays on the floor and blinks, confusingly, in disbelief of her surroundings. Rukia peers around her, realizing she's not in her elegant room at the Kuchiki manor, rather it appears she's in another person's room. And based off the lack of sense of style, most likely a man's room at that.

"Wh...wh...where am I?" She scratches her head and looks down to find herself in some childish yellow pajamas embellished in panda bears rather than her tailored suit. Her face sets ablaze. "AND WHAT'S THIS RIDICULOUS OUTFIT I GOT ON?"

Ichigo bends down to face Rukia as she remains on the floor, apparently floored about her current predicament. "They are called pajamas." He replies coolly. "And you're in my room."

"You...you're that boy..."

"It's Ichigo, remember?" He salutes her.

"Well _Ichigo_ ," She gnashes her teeth and clings to the collar of his shirt to bring him closer. "You better have dressed me with your damn eyes closed."

"Pfft," Ichigo brushes her away. "Oh calm down, it's not like I'm 10 years old."

This annoys Rukia even more so, leading her to extend out her hand to palm Ichigo's face. The impact of her hit causes him to fall back. "Pervert!"

"Hey!" He gnarls. "Anyways, did you have some sort of nightmare last night? You were tossing and turning all night."

Rukia's face softens and looks back to her makeshift bed in Ichigo's closet. "Guess you could call it that," She replies quietly. "Thanks,... uh...Ichigo."

Ichigo's grimace disappears and he intently watches her movements and facial features. _Something's eating at her._ "You could really thank me by explaining to me who the hell was that guy and what he was doing around here."

Rukia swings her legs from under and crosses them, facing Ichigo. "I need paper and pen."

Ichigo rummages through his desk and pulls out a notebook and pen and places them on the floor in front of Rukia. She begins to draw. "Okay this is me," She shows a picture of a poorly drawn bunny rabbit in a suit with a gun in its hand. She continues to draw other woodland creatures in suits with more guns. "I work for an organization called the Soul Society. We are an underground organization that in some ways acts like a vigilante of sorts."

"So like secret agents like CIA?" Intercedes Ichigo.

"Kinda, but much darker." She says honestly. She then draws black blobs wearing white masks. "These are Hollows. Another underground organization that basically acts as syndicate, doing evil deeds."

"Deeds as in...?"

"As in murder of public officials, drug trafficking, sexual trafficking, extortion and bribery, black market weapons and so on and so on." She starts drawing objects that signify each vice.

 _Just another day in the office, ay?_ Ichigo contemplates to himself. "Jesus, spare me from anymore of your horrific drawings."

Rukia growls and throws the notebook directly towards Ichigo's head, hitting it with a slap. "Ow! Okay, okay!"

"So, our job as "reapers", if you will, is to reap this world of those dirty scum. They are some tricky bastards and they always have a plan."

"So then what were they doing around my house?"

"Now there's the million dollar question. I think that's the reason I was ordered to run detail on that Hollow. Apparently, he's been scoping this place out for the past several weeks now." Rukia's lips pout unconsciously and she rubs underneath her chin.

"Okay, now what?"

Rukia attempts to get herself off the ground but her wound aches her each time she stretches. She is barely able to get herself up. Ichigo attempts to aid her but she stubbornly turns him down, earning her an eyeroll from Ichigo. "Well, I got to get back to headquarters and get more information."

"You're in no shape to go anywhere. I say you should stay here till you heal. Anyways, if those Hollows are truly interested in this area, more will come back and you can be here waiting and gathering more intel." Ichigo mentions carelessly.

"And if one tries to engage? Huh? What then, 'Bricks for brains'? We need backup!" She retorts as she flips through her phone.

"Well then... train me how to fight."

Rukia's eyes shoot up and her mouth is slightly ajar. "Are you nuts!? It's bad enough I told you about the Soul Society which, by the way, was against SS law. There's no way in hell I'd let you endanger your life and get you entangled in this mess! If anything, you'd just be in the way and would get killed quickly." She mumbles the last sentence to herself.

He pokes her forehead with his finger. "First off, if it was so illegal in your book, why even mention it to me?" He mouths off, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

She opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out so she slowly closes it and looks away from the young man, flush creeping into her cheeks. _Why did I tell him?_ Rukia didn't know what it was about Ichigo but she actually trusted him. He presented himself as an uninterested yet brash, blunt, and honest bystander. She knew, from the core of her very being, that if it weren't for this kid, she may have been in real bad shape before backup even would be able to get the chance to show up. He saved her. "That's beside the point." Rukia growls back, gritting her teeth.

"And second, I can hold my own. Always have and always will. So don't underestimate me. Fact of the matter is, you want a piece of this action, I can see it in your face. You call in another one your 'agents'..."

"We are referred to as 'Shinigami'." Rukia quickly interrupts.

"Shinigami whatever, and you're off the case. You're down for medical leave. So why not stay in the case, figure out this mystery and I'll help you out."

Rukia's brow furrows. Did her face really give her away? _Curses! Some Kuchiki etiquette._ Ichigo was right, there was no denying, and he was right about everything. They finally put her on a real case. It took her so long to get any sort of mission let alone a field mission. She was out to prove herself on this one. To show Byakuya nii-sama and the rest the Society that she was ready to take more responsibility and move up the ranks. Though she thought very kindly of her captain, Jushiro Ukitake, she couldn't help but think he was underestimating her...just as she may be underestimating Ichigo's ability. "Fine. Training starts now."

"Now wait a minute there, _Master_. I still got class! I go to university most of the day and get off around the afternoon."

Rukia rolls her eyes. "Fine. Training begins this afternoon and be prepared. You're going to learn how to fight with a melee weapon and how to fire and aim a gun. Meet me at the fields after school."

Ichigo peers at his bedside clock. "Shit! I'm going to be late for class!" He runs around, gathering materials and throwing them into his backpack. "Wait, what are you going to be doing while I'm at school?" He stops his rummaging about to look at her.

"What are you? Worried about lil ol' me?" She teases and Ichigo grimaces. "Don't you worry about me, I got my own plans. Just be at the fields at 4!" Rukia goes to open Ichigo's bedroom window, hearing his presumed family members on the 2nd floor fighting, and looks down to judge its distance. She eyeballs the pipes connecting the gutter, the 2nd floors' small balconies, and a nearby tree with large branches. _Eh, doable._

"You aren't gonna go like that, are you?" Ichigo points to her yellow pajamas.

Rukia huffs. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, do I?"

"Here." Ichigo throws her a small, light blue sundress laced in white flowers. She grabs the dress and spreads it out, her brow lifts as she looks in his direction but he doesn't look back. Instead, he grabs his backpack, chugs it over his shoulder and heads for his door. "Later." He mumbles as he exits, leaving her with mixed feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

...

"Can't believe this dress actually fits." Grumbles Rukia as she hops down from the tree's branches. She runs her hands over the dress to straighten it out, gathering her footing. Her wound stings but she disregards it. Her phone goes off and she quickly retrieves it, reading two incoming messages. **Hollow sighted around the 53th and 55th block of Karakura Town. Hollow sighted around the 60th and 61st block of Karakura Town.**

 _Damn, too close for comfort._ Her abdomen continues to plague her. _I need better medical supplies._ Wincing and aggravated, she opens the maps application on her phone and scrolls through the screen. "There you are, you bastard."

After walking about five blocks due east, Rukia finally made it to her wished destination. At the end of the street, she finds a medium sized home with a sign above it in kanji reading "Urahara's Shop". She walks to knock on the door, but the screen slightly ajars and the head of a small child pops out of its opening. The little girl with strange bangs and pigtails blinks blankly at her and barely begins opening her mouth when she's forced away from the door by another child. "Move already!" This time it is a boy; he is about the same height and appears to be around the same age as the young girl. He has fiery red hair, quite similar to that of her childhood friend, Renji. His brash attitude reminded her of him too. "Yeah, what to do you want?" He snaps.

"I'm here for the boss."

"Boss? What bos…"

"Jinata, that's no way to show respect to a visitor!" Booms another voice as the red-haired boy is smacked out the way and the screen doors unveil themselves. In front of her, stands a very surly, tall man with small rectangular glasses, a full mustache, and one particular hairstyle. He bows to her. "Welcome."

Rukia enters the shop, seeing the boy crying over his swollen cheek and chasing down his counterpart with a broom as she weeps. _What a circus._ She thinks to herself but holds her tongue. "I'm looking for the shopkeeper."

"Boss!"

"Hey hey, mustn't be so loud, dear Tessai." Cooly replies the shopkeeper, tugging on his dark green and white bucket hat to keep his eyes hidden. "Now what do we have here?" He pulls a fan from his pants and fans himself. The shopkeeper is a lean-built man, with gray eyes, light hair and dressed himself in a dark green coat, the color identical to his hat. He wore traditional wooden sandals that clanked against the wooden floor. "Ah, Miss Kuchiki-san. What a pleasant surprise it is seeing you here."

His sly grin cautions Rukia but she has no other choice but to rely on this man. "Urahara-san." She dips her head as a sign of respect.

"My my," He continues to fan himself. "How cordial. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need medicine, good medicine."

"I can imagine it may have something to do with the Soul Society." He replies seriously, devoid of any visual emotion. "Don't you know I try to stay clear of such matters?"

Rukia laughs. "Out of respect for both you and I, _Urahara-san_ ," She glares at him, watching him intently. "I say cut the bullshit. I know you still have your contacts within the Soul Society and have been told you mediate between SS products and field agents." The ends of her mouth pull to form a tight smirk.

"Haha, you got me there Kuchiki-san." He replies playfully and giddy, messing with his small white fan. "All fun and games here! Now, what kind of medicines are you looking for?"

* * *

Ichigo's fingers tap against his desk, impatiently, begging for the end of his English Literature class. He has been spacing in and out of his teacher's spouts throughout the whole period, watching each arm of the clock as it ticked on by. _4:00 couldn't come fast enough_. The whole predicament had been eating at him since he left his home. He just couldn't get Rukia, the Soul Society, and Hollows out of his thoughts. His mind spun up theories, which dove him farther down the rabbit hole. By his 12:00 course, Advanced Creative Writing, instead of following along with the powerpoint, he took the time to browse the internet, hungering for more information on this whole other world. And the more he searched, the more interested he became. After spending an hour combing through countless number of news articles, blogs, videos, and websites, Ichigo was only able to find two pieces of information over the SS online. One news article briefly mentioned the commander and chief of SS and his generous donations to several organizations worldwide. These were millions of dollars in donations given to several different charities. At further inspection of the charities, the charities appeared authentic but unusually, seemed connected by one similar seal. The other online source referring to the SS was found on a business/economics article mentioning an investment made to this corporation that specializes in military weaponry. _Jesus, who are these people?_

"Class, I have some business to attend to so I'm sorry to say you all will have to be dismissed early." The loud sympathy of students rushing to gather their stuff overshadow the professor's remaining words. Ichigo follows suit and feels a sudden wave of adrenaline course through his veins.

"Hey Ichigo!" Someone calls as Ichigo is placing his last textbook into his bag. He peers over his shoulder to see two men heading his way.

"Keigo. Mizuiro. What's up?" He asks, nonchalantly, returning his attention to his textbook.

"What are you doing after this? We were thinking about going out for a bite to eat." States the smaller man, Mizuiro.

"Sorry guys, I got plans."

"Come on, Ichigo. You can't keep avoiding us forever! We have a good time together; don't you remember the last time?" Winks Keigo as he throws up his thumb.

"Don't remind me. I almost died the last time."

"That's how you know you've had fun!" He laughs.

"I invited a couple girls, art majors at that, to join us." Smiles Mizuiro. "We even got Chad to join us, right Chad?"

"Huh?" Grunts a large, hispanic man as he lingers by them.

"Now you can't say no to that!" Screams Keigo, throwing himself in the air, in bliss. "I mean, when was the last time you got some action?"

Ichigo sighs and glimpses at his old high school friends. He considers how time has aged them yet in many ways, not much has changed amongst them. Mizuiro still the ladies man he was in high school. Keigo, as always, rambunctious and swooning over girls he had no chance with. And his best friend, Chad, was a whole other story. He still couldn't understand why Chad remained as a tag along to these two strange characters when Chad had always been the quiet, laid-back type. Subconsciously, Ichigo did feel bad for not hanging around the trio as much as he did back when they were in high school. But, Ichigo was going through a bit a rough patch and rather than explain it to them, Ichigo stayed to himself to work through it and promised himself that he'd return to his friends once he got himself out the hole he dug himself in. Blame it on the Literature major. After reading so many novels, short stories, and poems questioning the meaning of life and questioning happiness, it starts to get in your head and you begin to question yourself. Which is the snag that Ichigo eventually hit. "I'll make it up to you guys. We'll plan something." He looks at his phone and reads the time. "Shit, I got to go. I'll see you guys later!"

As Ichigo bursts through the crowded hallway, Keigo and Mizuiro exhale. "What's with that guy?"

* * *

"I'm here!" Ichigo cries out into the empty field.

Rukia appears at his back and whacks his arm with what appears to be a wooden stick to Ichigo.

"Ow!" His hand reaches to massage his injured bicep.

"You're late."

"By six minutes." He answers back, in a sardonic tone, gazing at the loaded sack to the left of her.

Rukia sneaks to his other side, striking his other arm for his ignorance. "Late, nonetheless." She says sternly, holding the stick against her shoulders.

 _Damn, she's so quick. It's like one minute she's here, the next…_ WHACK! "OWWW! Rukia, damnit! Watch it with that stick!"

"Quit staring off into space, stupid. Now, are you ready for lesson one?" Rukia pulls another stick from behind her, showing the pair to Ichigo. Just as quickly as she shows them to Ichigo, she throws both sticks aside and grabs her hips, defiantly.

"Wow. Great trick. Now is the lesson over, Mister Miyagi?"

"Shut up, fool. Lesson one is learning the art of fighting without fighting."

"Huh? Don't insult me. I know how to handle myself. I've been doing it since I was a kid." He sternly intrudes. He feels slightly insulted by her supposed insinuation.

"Fool!" Suddenly, before Ichigo could follow her movements, Rukia closens the distance between them, steps aside with great force and extends her fist to Ichigo's lower belly.

"Uuuhhgg." Ichigo falls to the floor and lays himself in fetal position, protecting his groin. The air is obviously knocked out of him. "Wat...watc...watch it, there!" He squeaks, wheezing for air and finally situates himself to a sitting position on the grass.

"The art of fighting without fighting involves intellect and quick decision making… something you apparently lack." She teases, giggling at his struggle. "Not every fight has to be a physical one and it's those very fights that could save your life. I don't doubt your abilities, however, we are not talking about some ruffian street fight. We are talking about trained, skilled assassins. This could mean the difference between life and death. And I don't want you to die. You have a family, two young sisters who look up to you for protection and guidance, and it would be wrong to rob them of that."

Ichigo's eyes soften as he gazes upon her. The sun is shining brightly behind her, giving her an ethereal glow. There is so much he wants to ask or say but instead, he nods and continues to listen attentively to her.

"Okay now first, you must study and know your opponent. What are your opponent's weaknesses, strengths, motivations?" Rukia sits herself in front of him. "What about their moves or abilities? Are they fluid, fast, or full of brute? What weapons do they use? You know, weapon choice can be quite telling. And depending on what weapon we are dealing with, we may alter our approach on how to handle the situation. Do they focus their attacks to the lower body or upper? How does your opponent talk and present themselves? Proud? Unsure? For each opponent you face, you will have to change your approach." Rukia crosses her legs. "Phase one of today's training is complete." She holds up two fingers in front of her. "Phase two is realizing your motivation for fighting and how you view it." Rukia gets to her feet and grabs one of the sticks from the floor, tossing it to her counterpart. "Get up, we're going to do an exercise." She reaches for the large sack she brought with her and reaches in. She pulls out a small water balloon and displays it to Ichigo.

"We going to have a water balloon fight or something?" Ichigo grimaces as he stands in front of her.

Rukia throws the water filled balloon in her hand at Ichigo. Ichigo defends himself with the stick, yet the balloon pops on impact and leaves him soaked.

"Hey!"

"Well, if you want to stay dry, find a way to hit these balloons without the water splashing all over you!" _Conquer your mission, without harming yourself._ Rukia begins to toss the balloons, with quick pace and in different directions, at Ichigo.

 _She moves as fast as lightning_. Ichigo thinks aloud, keeping himself on his toes. He observes and notes her speed and stamina as she runs about throwing the balloons.

Rukia slows ever so slightly, the burning sensation to her abdomen ailing her. She catches her breath and watches Ichigo as he solemnly slices through the balloons. At first, he is soaked and frustrated, getting hit by at least four water balloons, but he gathers himself quickly and, noticeably, devises a plan of action. His movements become quicker, more concise and rather than standing in place, roves about in different positions and different angles. His movements are fluid, both dodging the fallen water and effectively destroying his target. Rukia is awed by his keenness, entranced by his fierceness, agility, and flexibility. _Now, he's just showing off_. She smirks at a his showing confidence as he puts more force in his hits. Rukia notes the slight smile that creeps over his lips as he continues to fly about, crushing the balloons. She dawdles on the idea, deciphering whether it be the sign of a good omen or a bad one. Here, this young man in front of her, almost seemed like a natural. He catches on to things so fast and basically appears, eager for the opportunity to prove himself. _Is he having a good time?_ Her smirk disappears. _Does he really understand the gravity of his choice in intervening? Does he realize that there is a potential that he will risk his life, the lives of his family and may even take a life?_ To Rukia, taking someone's life, stealing someone's soul, if you may, is a very precious and serious matter. This lifestyle was not the one she chose and would not wish upon anyone else. It is a heavy burden. She learned over time that it was not her place to kill just anyone and everyone. Her job, if you will, was to help people by purifying the world of rotten souls who did not deserve a life. Was it still hard for her? Yes, it sometimes was. She was killing fathers, uncles, brothers. She was killing people that, just like her, have ambitions, wishes and dreams. She does not kill these men out of rage or bloodthirst, no, she isn't like Kenpachi-taicho and his division who are thrilled for the kill. There's no honor in such thinking. No beauty in anger. To Rukia, their drives and passion based off murderous intent and carelessness of life, disgusted her. She stops throwing balloons. "I think we are done for this training session."

"What about phase two?" Ichigo scratches his head.

"Well," Rukia grabs the other stick and rests against it. "Kurosaki Ichigo, what were you thinking about when you were hitting those balloons?"

Ichigo pauses and momentarily faces the ground, then gradually returns to facing her. "About my family. If those guys were to ever come back, what's to say they won't target them? I want to be ready, to be prepared in case that ever happens."

Rukia looks to the sun and smiles. She feels so warm in its embrace. "Then phase two is complete."

* * *

Orihime Inoue struggles as she tugs along four heavy grocery bags on her way home. Her long, burnt orange hair does not make matters any easier as it keeps seeping into her grip and getting caught against the bags. She huffs. _Just think of that delicious meal, Orihime._ She coaches herself as she perseveres. Her eyes follow the pavement and she fails to heed the oncoming traffic. Suddenly her head rams into a passerby, the force causing her to fall backward, dropping her bags in the meantime. Orihime squeals as she tumbles over, falling on her backside, and massages her aching forehead. "That's definitely going to be a bruise." The words slipping past her lips.

"Oh my bad. Are you alright, Miss?"

Her ears perk at the stranger's voice and she feels them being engulfed in heat. Orihime slowly peeks up to face him and she now sees him clearly. Now her whole face is in flames. "Kurosaki-kun!" She quickly jumps up to her feet, dismissing her fallen groceries, and misses his extended hand.

"Oh, Inoue? Sorry about the bruise then." Ichigo begins gathering the groceries.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun I was kidding!" She chuckled nervously, embarrassed and internally cursing herself for opening her mouth. "Don't worry about the groceries, I got them!" Orihime bends to the floor, hastingly clumping her ingredients together.

Ichigo eyes the odd arrangement of different vegetables, spices, and food choices. "Looks like you got one interesting meal in the works." He recalls her crazy inventions that she deemed food and his last attempts at trying a bite.

Orihime smiles pleasantly at him as they finish putting together the last of the fallen ingredients back into her bags.

"Do you need any help carrying any of this stuff home?" He notes their weight.

Orihime blushes brightly and stutters a decline in the heat of the moment. "Anyways, what are you doing here Kurosaki-kun?" Her eyes rove through his image, seeing him in sweat soaked exercise clothing.

"Me? I was at the park." His thumb points to the nearby park.

"Oh." She simply replies, leaving a heavy air of silence between them. Someone clears their throat and she now looks to his left to see the person is a petite, young lady.

"My bad, my bad." Ichigo winces as Rukia stabs his side with her elbow. "Inoue, this is Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, Inoue Orihime."

Orihime studies the woman. Her face is stern with large, entrancing, violet eyes; her posture is eloquent and matter of fact; her pale flesh flawless and dewy. Her midnight black hair a stark contrast against her milky skin. _She's beautiful._ Though she stood much taller than this young lady, she couldn't help but feel so small against her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Inoue-san!" Rukia brightly smiles at her, and goes on to further express courtesy by grabbing the ends of her dress and bowing to her.

"It's so nice meeting you too, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime gleefully curtsies back. "Hopefully we can hang out sometime."

"I would like that." Rukia warmly replies.

"Well I think it's getting late, I better head home now. I'll see you around, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime begins to walk to her house, waving at the two as she leaves. She goes about a mile and looks back to see Rukia and Ichigo casually walking side by side in the opposite direction of her. She notes that they aren't holding hands and that their bodies maintain space between them. She takes one last minute to watch them before she continues to head home. _I can't believe Kurosaki-kun offered to walk me home and I said no._ She breathes in deeply and heavily exhales. _Next time he asks, I'll be ready to say yes!_

* * *

A pair of eyes tail Orihime as she heads up the stairs of her apartment complex and enters her home. She surveys her surroundings but shrugs the feeling off and sets her eyes for the kitchen. The Hollow smirks as he watches her and his tongue darts out his mouth to lick his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

...

"Sooo… who was she?" Rukia playfully nudges Ichigo as the pair strolls aside a riverbank.

Ichigo snickers. "Oh why so curious? What are you, jealous?" He teases her, mocking her alto pitch.

"I… I… as if!" The words bunch up in her throat and her cheeks tint hues of pink. She crosses her arms and reflexively, throws her nose in the air.

"Well you have nothing to worry about." His tone returning to normal. "She's really just a friend of a friend."

Rukia drops her arms and her flush fades away. She eyes his posture and face. "What's her story?" She asks, genuinely curious.

He peeks down at her for a moment, catching the shine in her eyes. "All I know, is she lives in an apartment not too far from here."

"Does your family know hers?"

"I don't know anything about her parents but I do know that they weren't really in the picture. She had an older brother who looked after her. But he passed away when we were about 12."

"What happened to him?"

"Car accident. He died at my father's clinic."

She looks over to him once more. _He's so nonchalant._ Her mind ponders on his demeanor shortly before ultimately deciding it best to just dismiss it. "It's getting kind of dark, huh?"

Ichigo watches the sun as it slowly disappears behind the trees. He simply nods then continues to stroll home, tugging onto the straps of his backpack. "Well, catch ya later!" Rukia, chugs her bag over her shoulder as she begins to pursue a different path.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Ichigo stops in his tracks.

"My, my. Ain't someone curious?" Rukia mocking his previous banter. Ichigo's brow furrows and frowns. "Well, don't worry about little ol' me, I'll be around." She turns away from him, walking off towards the inner city.

"Yeah, sure. Sure you will."

* * *

Sleep eludes Ichigo. He dawdles over his clock, his mind made of fleeting thoughts. He recalls his training with Rukia. He recalls the feelings that possessed him in handling that stick after finally getting the hang of the exercise. It was just a simple branch, but to him, it felt like so much more. _Power._ He was downright enthralled by the given opportunity to prove himself. To prove his own worth and ability as a protector. _A protector._ With this new power, this new surge of confidence in himself, he felt he could take on the world and surpass any obstacle. He asked for this power… begged for it even. Every ounce of him jumped at the opportunity to do something, anything, to make him stronger. _A purpose._ Did he really see himself as a 9 to 5, by the books kind of guy? "Hell no." He replies aloud as he stares into his ceiling, affirming not only to himself, but to also the world. Yet, this "protector" within him laughed at his downright fallacy. What fallacy? _How can you find yourself in the destruction of others?_ What was it that Rukia said? " _Our job as 'reapers', if you will, is to reap this world of those dirty scum." But are you really doing it for the world? What do you owe the world?_ His internal struggle dragged on, plaguing him with tantalizing questions. Ichigo clenches his eyes shut, trying hard to concentrate. And then he finds it, the memory.

" _What's your interest in this simple family?"_

 _"Simple?" Laughs the Hollow. "Lady, you have no idea."_

Ichigo overheard the Hollow's words as he taunted Rukia, playing with her like a cat toying a mouse before finally devouring it. That was the trigger. His home was targeted. And Ichigo doubted that it was due to the Hollow's own inquisition. It was an order. Ichigo was no fool. If that Hollow did not follow through on his order, another would be sent in his stead. An endless chain of Hollows predestined to haunt and go after his family. Sure the kendo he picked up from the dogo he went to as a kid could protect him in a fight against regular street thugs and pickpocketers, a regular fight with cats and dogs, but this was different. There was so much more that life had in store for Ichigo, and he wanted to prepare for it to the best of his ability. He squeezes his eyes together once more, praying sleep will overcome him but is sadly mistaken when his alarm clock goes off.

* * *

"Thanks for the clothes, Urahara-san." Rukia straightens her tank top and jean shorts. _Why does he even have such stylish clothes?_ She asks herself as she admires the frills of her light purple top.

He smiles. "Lucky for you, little Ururu and you wear about the same size."

"And thanks for letting me stay for the night."

"Will you be making this a regular occurance?" He turns away but catches her from the corner of his eye.

"Who's to say." Rukia replies dryly. "You got the stuff I asked for?"

Urahara sighs, reaching for a nearby bag. "When I said I was an arms dealer, this was not what I had in mind." He tosses it over to her.

The corner of Rukia's lips curl as she grazes her fingers against her soft lips. "I thought you said you could get me any _weapon_ I want."

"You could've just gone to a wholestore."

Much to Rukia's delight, he does not appear to be amused. "What fun would that be?" She throws him a smile. Her phones goes off, causing her to tear it from the pocket of her jean shorts. "Shit! Okay, gotta go. Thanks again, Urahara-san!" She rushes out the room.

"I better get paid extra for this."

* * *

Class seems to drag along slower and slower, in each passing day for Ichigo Kurosaki. He finds himself disregarding the lecturer's powerpoints and pointless rambling, leaving them behind in his anticipation for the day's training. He twirls his pen within his fingers and taps his foot rapidly, eyeing the overhead clock. Suddenly the auditorium door flies wide open, ensnaring all eyes to the entrance. Ichigo gawks with his mouth to the floor. The professor stares at the young woman as she searches the seats within the crowded auditorium.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you in the right class? I don't recognize your face."

"Is this English Literature with Oshiro Hisato?" Rukia reads from the piece of paper within her grasp.

"Yes, this is. Are you on my roster? It's a tad too late to be enrolled in my course."

"The woman at Registry told me to give you this." Rukia steps down the stairs, reaching towards the podium, and hands him the paper. She radiates arrogance and defiance in each of her movements and facial expressions. Mr. Oshiro stops his intense seminar to take the paper and don his reading glasses. The whole class remains still and quiet as Oshiro spends a few minutes browsing through the sheet. His eyes widen and he feigns an inviting persona.

"Oh yes, yes _Kuchiki-sama_. Excuse my ignorance. Choose whichever seat you'd like."

Rukia turns from her instructor, rolling her eyes at his adulation, and roves through the faces within the crowd. She remains visibly emotionless when she finally finds him, but internally, she is thoroughly amused by his expression at seeing her. It was unmoved, still jaw dropped. She squeezes through a row, finding an empty seat in front of Ichigo. She nestles in the seat and organizes her area, pulling out textbooks, notebooks, and different color pens. Ichigo stares daggers at her and is enraged further that she does not engage him, rather continues as if a normal day in class. Finally, when his nerves have had enough, Ichigo lays himself against his desk to get closer to her. He peeks over her shoulder to see a sheet of paper with notes. _Is she really taking notes?!_ "Psst!" He hastingly whispers in her ear. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He attempts to keep his whispers low, but his rising anger eggs him to grab her shoulders, shake her furiously, and scream his questions in her face. Her smug smile doesn't help any.

"Duh, to protect you, Kurosaki Ichigo." She whispers backs softly and calmy.

"Protect me?! Protect me from what? Couldn't this wait till I got home?"

"Shut up, stupid!" Their whispers increasingly getting louder. "I'm getting more and more alerts that are near you!" Students around them peer at them with distainful looks and shush the pair.

Getting restless, Ichigo shoves his stuff in his bookbag, chucks it over his shoulder and grabs Rukia's arm. Her eyes enflame. "Get your hands off me!" She tries to keep her whispers low but now it is her anger that is boiling over. She pulls her forearm from his grasp.

Ichigo grabs on to her arm tightly and leans toward her ear. "Grab your stuff and meet me outside the doors. NOW." He stands and exits towards the hall. Rukia, in collaboration with Ichigo, gathers her items together and place them neatly in her backpack before exiting the auditorium. As soon as she enters the hall, she feels herself being tugged away from the doorway.

"Ichigo, what are you doing!?"

"I could be asking you the same question! What are you doing in my class and what do you mean by you protecting me? I'm not even going to ask as to how you got enrolled into my course when it is way passed that deadline."

Rukia swirls her arm from his hold and stops. "Lately there has been a trend of Hollows spotted. Based off their location, they seem to be tailing you."

His anger subsides but he maintains a stern expression at her revelation. "I wonder why they aren't engaging or attacking me."

"I thought it best if I stay nearby just in case one tries. They're unpredictable, who knows what they are scheming. And I don't have a good feeling about it either."

He pats her shoulder. "Thanks for looking out for me."

She nods. "I felt it imperative that we should start today's training right away. We need to maximize the amount of training and time. We are on a time crunch."

"You don't say." He frowns.

"Ichigo."

"Chad. Man, I didn't even see you there. How long have you been here?"

"Just got here a few minutes ago, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just got a bit on my mind right now." Chad looks at Rukia, who appears deep in her own thoughts as well. Ichigo catches him watching her. "Um, this is Kuchiki Rukia. She's a…"

"I'm a transfer student." She pitches in. "I'm changing my major to Literature." She smiles innocently at the very tall man. She notes his dark complexion, wavy dark brown tresses, goatee, and unique shaped eyes.

"Sado Yasutora."

"Well Chad, we'd loved to sit and chat, but I think we gotta go. See ya!" Chad watches as Ichigo gesture towards Rukia and the duo run to exit the building.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes bulge as Rukia places a loaded pistol atop of a bench at Karakura Park. "You mean, you've been carrying that gun all along in your bag!? You're damn lucky you weren't caught with that on campus. They may have called SWAT over!"

"Simmer down. This pistol is almost untraceable AND could get through metal detectors with no issue."

"Um… that doesn't help me feel any better. In fact, that worries me more."

Rukia picks up the gun and twirls it within her grasp. "Hey drama queen, are you done with your soap box so that we can begin with today's lesson?"

Ichigo mumbles and groans to himself but shakes his head nonetheless.

"So for today's lesson we will be discussing guns. Now before we get into any detail about how they work, I'm going to teach you about the hierarchy of Hollows and their power level accordingly." She pulls a notebook from her bag, along with a pen, and begins to draw. "Here are bottom class Hollows." Rukia draws an animal in a black outfit armed with a sai and kunai, resembling a shinobi. "The Hollow you killed was bottom class. Foot soldiers, if you will. Usually, they tend to fight with daggers, blunt objects, or deter to hand to hand combat. It is rare to see them use a gun, but don't underestimate their knowledge of guns. Then there is their higher ups." She begins to draw another animal that instead of donning all black, dons all white, and exaggerates its muscles. "The Arrancar. Within the Arrancar, there is the Espada which include the rulers of the Hollow and that crime organization. They are the equivalent to the Soul Society, both in strength and organization. Now rarely do we ever see either the Arrancar or the Espada in the open. It means serious business when you do. Arrancar surpass Hollows' strength, ability, and critical thinking. They are proficient in handling guns, bombs, bow and arrows, swords and so on and so forth. Just as each Hollow may have a preference as to how it will fight, the same applies to the Arrancar. Get it?" Rukia shares her drawing.

"Yeah, maybe we should get you enrolled in art class while we are at it."

She forces the drawing to his face and rubs the canvas against it. "I get it, I get it!" Ichigo pushes himself away successfully but is left with ink staining his brow and cheeks.

"This is the reason I'm going to teach you the basics of using a gun and you can decide whether or not to incorporate it in your fighting. Either or, it's best to know just in case." Rukia begins pulling apart the weapon, naming the parts of the gun, showing how to arm it with bullets and tosses it to Ichigo to repeat her teachings. Once she feels he's adquently acquainted with the pistol, she takes the weapon from him. "Okay, now follow me." She leads him to a wooded area nearing the park. "I've placed bottles all around the area but before I get you to go search them out and destroy them, I want you to first hit all the bottles over here." Rukia points to row of neatly placed glass bottles placed over a tree branch.

"So… you gonna give me the gun or what?" Ichigo smartly replies.

Rukia smiles. She digs into her bag once more and hands him a brightly colored gun.

Ichigo peers at it. "Is this a BB gun!? What am I? 12?"

"Oh. You were under the impression that I'd let you shoot this gun with no experience? Ha! You make me laugh!"

Ichigo throws her a dirty look but Rukia just innocently beams.

"So? What are you waiting for?"

Ichigo turns from her and attempts to aim for the bottles but his aim is off. His depth perception seems shotty and his arms are slightly shaky. Ichigo finds handling a gun not as easy as media portrays it to be. For the first two hours, he is frustrated and has barely hit one bottle out of the six in front of him. By the third and fourth, he takes down a total of 3 which he sees as a victory. By the fifth, he's ready to chug the gun at the bottles.

"Guns are obviously not your style." Rukia states sardonically as she rests herself against a tree.

"You think?" Ichigo grits his teeth.

"Let's change things up then!" She pulls out another colorful gun from her bag and shoots it towards Ichigo's feet.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelps as he jumps from his spot.

"Let's play a little game. Since you're not so good at accurately shooting a gun, you should know how to avoid getting shot." She shoots another pellet surrounding him causing him to break to a sprint for the trees.

 _This girl is trying to kill me!_ He huffs, concealing himself behind a large tree.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

He hears her near him and shifts to another tree. "Shouldn't we have gear to protect ourselves! I mean these things really...OWW!" A pellet hits him in the back of the leg. He turns to see her smirking.

"Where's the fun in that? Are you just going to stand there and get shot or you going to shoot back?" Rukia retreats toward high grass. "Miss me!" She chants.

Ichigo takes turns hiding behind trees, bushes and high grass. After getting shot two more times, he learns his footwork gives him away. The rattle and crumble of leaves betray him. Thus he slows his speed and calculates his movements, all the while listening for Rukia's. He sneaks about like a wild cat after its prey, using its senses to guide its pursuits. Rukia no longer banters him, rather senses that Ichigo is getting the hang of things. She turns to peak out from behind a boulder when she feels the sting to her right calf.

"Didn't miss you this time!" Ichigo's smile radiates as he places the BB gun against his shoulders. He stands right behind her and she didn't even hear him come close. She sighs.

Rukia, ignoring the pinching pain to her leg, throws her hands in the air as a sign of retreat. "It didn't even hurt!"

* * *

"So you decided to stay at my house tonight?" Ichigo's brow rises as Rukia nestles into her bed within his closet.

"Oh calm down. It's so much easier bugging you than it is everyone else." She sticks out her leg to press ice against her wound.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want to tell yourself! You mind using that ice on me too? Since you got me in the back!"

Rukia rolls her eyes but agrees when Ichigo tears off his shirt to reveal the small bruises on his skin. Her eyes, at first, shift away from his naked chest, fearful. Fearful that she may like what she sees. She couldn't deny her attraction. It was only normal. He is a fit, young male than appeared to be around the same age as she. He is slim, tan, tall and dare she say? Handsome? His honey brown eyes paired nicely against his bright orange hair.

Ichigo groans at the coolness of the ice as it soothes his aching body. The sound sends tingles down her spine.

"HEYYY ICHIGOO!" Isshin suddenly barges in. "What are you doing?" He inquires when he sees his son shirtless laying against his closet door.

"Uh changing! Do you mind?"

"You don't got any girls hidden in here, do you?" Isshin bashes his lashes.

Ichigo's cheeks tint pink. "No, you old goat!"

"Shame." Isshin plops himself on Ichigo's bed. "Son, you know I worry about you. A virile man of your age should have plenty of women lined up. Why is it that you haven't brought home at least one girl? Is it…" He looks down towards the ground, failing to meet Ichigo's eyes. "cause you're rooting for the other team? Now, son, you can be hones…"

"What are you sputtering about!?" Interrupts Ichigo as he kicks his father in the stomach causing him to fall back on the bed, guarding his abdomen. "I like girls. It's just I'm not crazy enough to bring them around a lunatic like you!"

Rukia, trying so hard to stifle her laughs, accidently lets out a giggle.

Isshin jumps up from the bed. "What was that noise? Sounded like a girl!" He runs for the closet door but Ichigo intercedes him, jumping in front of the door. "Move fool!" Isshin commands Ichigo as he forcefully pushes away his son causing Ichigo to fall to the floor. "Hello…" His excitement is cut short when he opens the closet to find it deserted. "Hmmm…."

"See, you looney bin, now you're hearing things." Ichigo coughs as he tries to stand on his two feet. His body was killing him. _I need a break._

Isshin eyeballs the bruises on his back but remains silent. "Well, whoever she is, invite her over for dinner some time." Isshin heads for the door. "And before I leave, have you seen Yuzu's clothes? Some of it seems to be missing."

Ichigo rubs the nape of his neck and loosely grins. "Nope."

As soon as his father closes the door behind him, Ichigo opens the closet door to find Rukia sitting there on her phone. _I'm not even going to ask._

"You have such a funny family. They make me laugh." She chuckles, turning to face him.

Ichigo grins as he watches her face brighten up. "You have no idea."

...

Hi guys! Another update here. Just wanted to add as a side note that the last part was inspired by Bleach's LA. I finally got around to watching it and I was in heaven for most of the movie (except for the ending which was to me, anticlimatic and ehhh af). Sure the movie doesn't really follow canon to the T but the ichiruki moments were worth it. I must say that the soundtrack to the movie isn't being talked about enough. It gave me Bleach anime vibes all the way!

Thanks for the read!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

...

Flashes of various images fly across his vision. Memories. Memories of rain, memories of that riverbank and its hidden secrets. Its horror and deceit. There's blood, _her_ blood. Her blood drizzles down and soaks his shirt. Her spirit no longer fades, but ultimately disappears, being carried downstream by the river's current.

"Okka-san!" He hears himself call out to her. He shakes her lifeless body. "Ka-san!" He cries, once more, now vigorously shaking her, desperate and mortified. His mother does not awaken, she does not stir. She does not sit up this time to comfort him and hold him close. She no longer can hold his hand nor wipe the tears that flow from his weeping eyes. And he's helpless. He doesn't know what happened, he didn't see it. The last thing he could recall is seeing a young girl alone by the riverside, bawling her eyes out and calling out for her mother. Beside his mother's warnings, he went to aid her and then things went black. He remembers hearing his mother's desperate cries. "Ichigo!"

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's eyes tear open abruptly to see Rukia jerking his shoulders.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? You're sweating!"

He hears the distress in her voice and reads the worry plainly through her facial features. He suddenly feels guilt-stricken at her expense. "It's...it's nothing." He sits up and dries the sweat building at the back of his neck with his hand.

Rukia frowns but does not push him any further. She perches herself at the edge of his bed. "Seems it's your turn to have the nightmare."

Ichigo half-heartedly smirks at her remark and nods. "So it seems." He glances over to the calendar plastered against his wall. _It's almost the anniversary._ The nightmares become increasingly apparent when it nears that date. Every year this happens. The closer he came to the day, the more these nightmares haunted him, almost mocking him.

"I think we will take a break from training today, what do you think?"

Ichigo peaks over to Rukia, her face stoic and peering to the floor.

"Let's just go to class!" She twirls to face him and her lips rise to assemble a grin, but her eyes do not follow suit.

He grabs a pillow from behind him to hurl it at her head. "Stop the fake smile!"

The pillow strikes her face, throwing her aback. "What did you do that for!? And what do you mean 'fake smile?'" Rukia seethes. Here she is trying to be nice and this clueless boy chooses to ignore it.

"Give up the act already." He throws his nose up in the air and entangles his arms across his chest, mimicking Rukia's routine act. "I don't need your sympathy."

She fumes further. "My sympathy!? Why you ungrateful little bug!" Rukia wraps her hands around his neck and chokes him relentlessly. Ichigo gasps for air and to defend himself, reflexively, grabs for her neck. They continue to choke each other until the pair overhear footsteps going up the stairs.

"Ichi-nii, can you open the door?" Summons his little sister, Yuzu. Rukia hops into the closet and Ichigo goes for the door. He opens it to find Yuzu carrying a tray of breakfast foods.

"What's this?"

"Breakfast! Father said I should bring it up to you."

"That's kind of a lot for just me." Ichigo's brows pull together as his eyes rave through the assortment of food.

"I said the same thing but Father said you're a growing boy and should be eating more so that you can be big and strong."

"Yeah, how old does Dad think I am? I highly doubt I'm growing anymore than this."

Yuzu giggles but places the tray in Ichigo's hands. "Hope you enjoy!"

Ichigo is startled when Rukia pops up behind him as soon as the door is shut. "What do you got there?" She pushes her nose toward the tray and sniffs the freshly grilled fish, rice, and miso soup. Her mouth waters once she sees eggs, ham and a fluffy piece of toast. "Man, she made everything! Both a traditional and normal breakfast! Do you guys normally eat both?"

Ichigo makes a face at the fish. "No, normally we just have eggs. You look more appealed by the normal breakfast."

Rukia throws him a wide grin. "Grilled fish, rice, and miso soup are a norm for me. Eggs are not!" She takes the tray from his grasp and sits on the bed, preparing herself to indulge.

He ponders slightly on her words but continues. "Don't make a mess on my bed." She sticks out her tongue at him before diving into her meal. "Well, I gotta hurry before I'm late for class."

"You mean before _we're_ going to be late for class?" She sardonically inserts.

"Um...what?" Ichigo backpedals to eye her.

"Yeah, every class you are enrolled in, I'm enrolled in." Proclaims Rukia, carelessly, while still munching on a piece of toast.

"You're what?!" He leaps in front of her, invading her personal space with his face nearing hers. "And why is that?!"

"Duh," She pokes his forehead. "I told you already, Kurosaki Ichigo. I have to keep an eye on you just in case a Hollow attacks!"

He sighs and goes on to gather his items for his shower. "I'm not even going to ask how the hell you made that happen."

* * *

 _How can he do this all day?_ Rukia blows the strand of bang from her face and stares out into the distance. She liked the first professor. She was full of life and Rukia could tell she enjoyed teaching. The professor flutter her arms around a lot and spoke in various volumes, keeping her students awake and attentive. But by the next course, Rukia found herself dragging along. _So this is university?_ She had heard so much about it and how the regular world preached and endorsed it. Of course, the Soul Society shunned university in favor of its own teachings. Soul Society's Shin'ō Academy focused on what it takes, what it means, and what it is to be a Shinigami. A _befitting title._ Naming them death gods when they were in charge of taking lives that were not theirs to take. The Soul Society played God and decided who is to live and who is to die. They not only took lives through death but by choice of servitude. Live as a Shinigami and die as a Shinigami.

Rukia wondered within herself if she had not been in the organization, where, in fact, would she be in _this_ world. Would she have been a student? A worker for some average Joe company? Would she be a free-spirited traveler? Or even a wife and mother? Her mind toys with her, dangling a free life without the confinements of the Soul Society. Sure, she liked being a Shinigami, but if she was true to herself, she knew in her heart that it was not her first choice. It was either join the Soul Society and be shielded from her cruel world's harshness or die among the rest of the children of poverty-stricken Rukongai. Once she joined the academy, everything changed on its head. No longer was she scrapping for her next meal from the floor or fighting off older men who grabbed at her. She had a decent meal three times a day, a place to stay, and the power to fight. She excelled in her hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, and was recognized for her inquisitiveness. But what once started as a hopeful journey to the future lead to one big jump that Rukia herself was not prepared for nor could not prepare herself for. The head of one of Soul Society's noble clans wanted to adopt her. Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki clan. One day she's just plain Rukia, the next she's Kuchiki Rukia. It was her adoption that made her graduate early, not her own hard work and perseverance. And she loathed it. She loathed gaining a position that she felt she did not deserve, but rather was given to her. She could hear the whispers that surrounded her. Their detest for her, their nasty words for her, and their lies. And where was her _beloved_ adopted brother? Nowhere. He did not speak to her and barely even looked at her. She never felt so alone in her life. But it was then that she met him, her mentor and only friend. _Kaien_. Kaien Shiba, head of the Shiba clan and her division's lieutenant and second in command. Some noble. He was brash and in her face, spoke to her as if she was his equal rather his subordinate. He was nothing like her brother. Maybe that was the reason she clung onto to him so tightly.

The buzzing of her phone interjects her thoughts, causing them to scatter with the fleeting moment. "Ichigo." She hastingly whispers to him. Rukia shows him her phone with the large notification posted.

 **HOLLOW ENGAGING.**

He reads the message and gazes up to her in anticipation of some sort of reaction. She tugs at his arm, hurling her items in her bag before dragging Ichigo out the auditorium.

"What's the deal?" He questions, lackadaisical.

"Didn't you read the message, fool? We gotta go investigate!"

"We gotta what? Where are they at?"

"Not far from here, closer to the inner city."

"Doesn't sound close to my family."

"Excuse me, what are you saying Kurosaki?!" She balls her fists, failing to hold back her tongue.

"Simple, _Kuchiki_. Why do I have to investigate when they aren't doing any harm to _my_ family. Let police handle them." Ichigo pivots aside and crosses his arms, not facing her.

Her anger boils over at his comment and she extends her leg to kick him in his scrotum. This causes him to squeal loudly and fall to his knees, guarding his throbbing gonads.

"Wha...wha...what was that for?" Ichigo struggles against each passing breath.

Rukia pinches his ear and clenches it, dragging it along with her as she exits the building. "Police? Ichigo, how can you be so naive!? We are the police in situations such as these! This is out of their and the government's jurisdiction." She continues as she pulls him. "This is an underworld situation." Rukia checks her phone and halts in her tracks. Shoving Ichigo to the ground, she grabs neatly folded clothing from her bag and tosses it to him. "Put this on! Now. No negotiation, no talking."

Ichigo glimpses at the outfit. "You want me to dress in this monkey suit?"

"I said, PUT IT ON." Her voice is laced with poison and she sounds eager to tear him to shreds.

"Okay, okay." He sweats but quickly dresses himself. His ears perk at the sound of a young boy's cry. Ichigo half-assedly wears the Shinigami custom suit. He discredits its perfect fit, disregards the tie, and maintains his Converses shoes although Rukia provided Italian leather soles. The top button of his white undershirt is unbuttoned and his sleeves are folded up to his elbows. He runs ahead of Rukia towards the cry. Ichigo finds himself in an alley, watching as an all black figure closens its distance with the whimpering child. He prepares to intervene, but Rukia's yell hinders him.

"Don't help him. If you want to help him, you must help everyone else. No matter if they are your family or not. It is your duty, as a Shinigami, to protect all civilians, equally, against Hollow forces." Her healing wound taunts her, she winces slightly but she still holds out a dagger to him. "If you take this tanto blade, you take on this oath."

The child continues to holler for help as the figure gets closer and closer. Ichigo pauses but he cannot drown out the boy's helpless pleas. His heart is pounding tremendously in his chest and his pupils dilate. Ichigo grips the dagger from her hands and inserts the dagger within the sheath attached to the leather belt Rukia provided him with.

"Hey! Leave the kid alone."

The figure twists his head to study Ichigo and lick its lips. "Well well. I'd recognize that suit anywhere. _Shinigami._ " The Hollow's tongue darts about similar to a snake. "You're a much tastier snack." It slithers towards him, shining its kunai.

"Get away from here!" Ichigo commands the boy before rushing the Hollow, clutching on to the dagger last minute to parry its swipe. The boy nods and runs to Rukia, concealing his body behind hers. Grabbing the hilt of the weapon in his right hand, Ichigo guards his face and upper body with it. The Hollow tries to strike him from above with the kunai, but Ichigo throws out his left arm stopping the momentum of the Hollow's blow and twists his blade, nicking its side. The Hollow pushes itself away from the young man and chuckles at his tenacity.

"Rukia!" Ichigo calls out to her. "You got me all wrong. I'm not helping this boy or anyone, for that matter, all because its my duty." He gruffs aloud in obstinate arrogance. "I'll help because I want to."

Her eyes narrow as she watches him intently, but she heeds his words.

The Hollow lets out a hardy laugh. "Who are you, kid? You don't look like any other Shinigami I've ever faced. Your suit is all out of place and missing parts. You don't sound all pompous like the other Shinigami. With all their sweet words like "duty", "pride", "order". No, you sure don't fight like any Shinigami I've ever encountered. They want to look all pretty doing it. But you… you fight like a savage. Dirty. A wild animal backed in a corner, fighting to survive."

Ichigo smirks at the Hollow, pulling up his blade once more. This time, the Hollow dashes towards him, dragging its weapon to slice for his neck. Ichigo dodges the kunai, falling back slightly before bearing down and pulling his upper body aside. With great speed, Ichigo swings his arm to the lower back of the Hollow to plunge his blade. The dagger doesn't miss its target as it pierces through the Hollow's back, stunning it. Yet the Hollow pursues for its last time, using its proximity to Ichigo to its advantage. It aims its weapon for Ichigo's face, but once again is diverted by Ichigo's long arms. Ichigo pulls the arm back and jerks his head back to add more force to his headbutt to the Hollow's head. The blows knocks the Hollow unconscious.

"OWWW! Man, how the hell do they do headbutts in the movies without hurting themselves?!" Whines Ichigo as he rubs his head furiously to ease the sharp pain.

Rukia walks toward him and places her hand on his arm. "Cause it's the movies, dumb dumb." She looks toward the immobile Hollow then turns to look Ichigo in the eyes. "Finish him. Let him be free."

He stares into her eyes, yearning to read their meaning, but finds nothing but his reflection glaring back at him. She holds no expression but nods at him. Ichigo strolls over to the Hollow and retrieves the tanto blade from its back. A copious amount of dark red blood oozes out onto the pavement in its stead. He grips his knife and looks to the Hollow's chest momentarily before returning the blade back to its sheath, exiting the alleyway. "Let him die of his wounds." He could hear her thoughts. She was probably taught to always give a final blow to ensure that they are dead. "No point in causing any more pain."

Her head shoots up towards him, but he doesn't catch her eyes. He pats the fearful child on the head and fluffs his hair. He takes his hand in his and leads the boy away.

" _Ichigo_." Breathes Rukia, entranced by his newfound image.

* * *

"Appears like the boy is quite the fighter." Sneers a silver-haired man as he idles against his heels. His eyes were just slivers of flesh torn into his face. "Are _we_ ready?"

"No, dear friend, the real question is...is _he_ ready?" The other man in the room respectively responds. "Patience is virtue, Gin. He needs more time. One measly little Hollow isn't enough. Call the others and prepare them. This young man shows promise."

"Funny how things work themselves out. Had you planned this from the very beginning? Their fateful meeting?"

The dark-haired man sniggers. "No. This has gone beyond my wildest dreams, much to my delight. Persuading Ukitake to give the assignment to Kuchiki-san was the easy part. Leading the horse to water, but I was not entirely sure that it would drink. Sure enough, it did."

"Boy, did that horse drink." The silver-haired man slithers to take a seat next to his counterpart. "From reports, I've read the two have bonded quite closely. I mean I have no doubt as to why. Look at him. Resembles so much of his cousin." He rests his elbow against the arm of the chair and taps his slim fingers against the hollows of his cheeks. His skin cold to the touch.

"Indeed," Agrees the other. "I knew the boy had potential. Has had potential since he was 15. The close eye was warranted. Look at him now. A powerhouse, fast learner, a rebel, and a lover."

"Poetic." Chimes the snake with silver hair.

"But I must give props where credit is due. Miss Kuchiki has been essential to this whole endeavor. Had it not been for her self-sacrificing act, he would not have awaken the powers and urges deep within him that have laid dormant for all this time. She opened the door to this world and gave him the key."

Gin nods. "Have the others noticed Kuchiki-san's disappearance? It's been some time."

"With my faked death, the Soul Society have been too preoccupied in solving the investigation. I mean a traitor within the Society creates uproar and breaks the unity and trust within the organization."

"Tricky of you to frame Hitsugaya and string along Hinamori Momo."

"Just a means to an end." The light reflects off the dark-haired man's rectangular glasses. "So much has transpired over the years and there's still so much more in the works. I am filled with such glee when I ponder on what's to come."

"As do we. _Sensei_ , I must ask of you. Do you really think this boy is capable of beating the Grand Fisher? Many skilled, _real_ shinigami have died trying to take this elusive Hollow down. None have prevailed. What makes you think _Kurosaki_ is any different?"

"Your ignorance is showing, dear Gin. Do not underestimate this young man. You know of his father? Mother? Both powerful warriors and adversaries back in their time. And their families? The same could be said. He is of great heritage, rich in bloodshed and bloodthirst. It is about time he be enlightened by the truth, don't you think? In addition, I do believe Kurosaki Ichigo would be thrilled at the opportunity to learn to truth of his mother's death and that he could _slaughter_ the monster who took her away from him. All so romantic. To kill and die by the name of love."

Gin affirms his friend's thoughts.

"Go, retrieve Tosen and tell him of our plans."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

...

It took hours to figure out what would be done with the boy; to which, Ichigo insisted that the two stick around until the process was through. The young child's identity was discovered among the Missing Persons reports. Eventually it was the boy, his name Shiro, that dismissed Ichigo. He thanked the pair for their protection and at word that his mother had been contacted, felt he was in good hands. On their way home, the two did not share words. Ichigo, for the first time in awhile, was clear of any thought or doubt. For a moment, it seemed crystal clear. Rukia's mind, on the other hand, swirled about thoughts and feelings. Most regarding Ichigo. She was entranced by his aura, overwhelmed by its magnitude. His attitude and outlook shook her core. Everything she was trained to believe, trained to feel, gone in an instant. A past memory of a past life. This boy, no, this man made her question her fundamentals. _What is his strength, will also be his biggest weakness._ His attitude, his way of careless thinking, pushed aside tradition and rule. It frightened her slightly. His rebelliousness could ignite her own.

 _No. I must stick to my way as a Shinigami. He is just a normal college student. He does not and should not have any bearing on me and my duties. We are just from two different worlds._ She internally voices, mind bent on memories of him. Their first encounter, his training, defeating his first Hollow on his own. _How does this young man have so much power?_

When they arrive to the Kurosaki residence, Rukia's body begs for the opportunity to shower. She can't help but feel this incessant need to scrub her body clean. He agrees to be her cover, excusing himself from dinner to shower first.

"Is it just me or does Ichi-nii seem to come home a lot dirtier than usual?" Yuzu sighs as she places bowls of Yakisoba in front of her sister and father as they sit patiently at the dinner table.

"It's not just you, Yuzu." Karin states, matter of factly. "He's coming home drenched in sweat, covered in cuts and bruises, looking much more tired."

Isshin remains quiet, feasting on his Yakisoba.

"Aren't you going to say something or worry?" Karin looks to Isshin who appears more preoccupied in his food than in their conversation. "You know, like a real father?"

"Ichigo is a grown man. What can a father do other than wait for his children to come to him?" He slurps up a noodle.

"Oh, now he's a grown boy." Karin rolls her eyes.

"Do you think he's seeing somebody?" Interrupts Yuzu, brows drawn close together.

Karin dryly shrugs. "Beats me."

* * *

Rukia rests her head against the tile wall of the shower as hot water cascades down her naked body. _What have you gotten yourself into?_ She closes her eyes and tries to focus instead on each spec of water drenching her skin. She can't help but drown herself in her anxieties. As each day passes, she feels herself getting closer and closer to being discovered by the Soul Society. She's been gone for quite some time. Rukia traces the wound at her abdomen. It no longer stings but aches every so often. Of course she doesn't verbalize her discomfort nor pain, but dismisses it as weakness.

 _Get yourself together. You are Kuchiki Rukia of the Kuchiki Clan. You believe in law and order. You are a Shinigami._

 _Why couldn't you just be plain Rukia?_

She ignores the voice inside of her screaming, screaming to be true to herself. She gets out the shower, wraps herself in a towel, and stares at the woman looking back at her in the mirror. She proceeds to put on her mask and heads for Ichigo's room. She changes in his closet, dressing herself in another one of Yuzu's pajama sets. Rukia, now nestled in Ichigo's closet, stayed staring blankly into the ceiling. A knock at her door tears her away from her meditation. She opens it to face Ichigo.

"I brought up dinner. Figured you were hungry." He sets the bowl of Yakisoba in front of her.

Rukia peers at her bowl then back at Ichigo. "Thank you."

Ichigo nods and turns his back to her, tearing off his shirt in exchange for another. Rukia eyes the bruising to his back and scowls, turning her attention back to her food.

"Rukia." Her eyes rise to meet his. He does not rotate to meet hers, but remains positioned away from her. "Have you always wanted to be a Shinigami?"

"What's with the personal question?" She smartly replies, a noodle clung to her lower lip.

"Fine. Then don't reply." Hisses Ichigo as he settles himself into his bed. He positions himself on his side, facing an empty wall.

Silence ensues for the passing minutes before Rukia finally clears her throat. "Yes." She peeps. _And no_. "There was no other alternative other than to die on the streets."

Ichigo peaks at her over his shoulder, ears perked by her words. "What do you mean?"

"Where I was from, we looked up to Shinigami and the Soul Society." Her eyes fall to the meal in her hands. "They were our best hope for a future."

Ichigo twirls his body to watch her. "Were they renowned where you're from? Because I've never heard of them here in Karakura Town until I met you."

"I wouldn't go so far to say 'renowned'." Rukia presses her lips together tightly. "But yes, they were known. The Soul Society's main base, the Seireitei, rested aside my homeland. Not many are aware of its whereabouts and people wouldn't dare expose their location. And what of you, Ichigo, did you always want to be a college student, studying literature?" This time it was her turn to watch him.

Ichigo shifted to lay on his back and rested his head against his folded arms. "No." He states simply.

"Then why do it?"

His eyes meet hers. "What other choice do I have?" They then regress to the ceiling. "I excelled in literature in high school and thought to myself it'd be easy enough.

Rukia sets her empty bowl down and lays on her stomach, still facing Ichigo. "Do you at least like it?"

"At first I did but the farther I got along, no. There's only so much truth one young person can take."

Rukia rests her head against her hand, drawn in by his statement. "Elaborate."

"Literature is about reality. Reality of beauty, love, life, and death. I used to think it all romantic until I found myself questioning everything I thought I knew."

"What's the reality of beauty and love?" She could say that she had an inkling of suspicion of what literature felt about life and death. Rukia believed it mirrored much of her own thought and interpretation of life and death. Both were part of a necessary cycle. Death could bring on new life in its stead. Death did not mean the end. Death, unbeknownst to them, could be a whole new adventure in itself. And life? Life is precious yet can be cruel and sometimes undeserving. It is a gift, given to all regardless of race, sex, orientation or appearance. But to survive did not mean to live. Rukia was no stranger to both. In fact, her life revolved around the cycle, to much more extent than most could claim. She felt the impact of both heavily.

"Beauty is relative. What I might find beauty in may differ from what you may find it in. It's a loose word that can account for so many things. And beauty can be deceitful, can be evil. Beauty is not pure. The same can be said about love. Love can be bought, can be taken away, can disappear with age."

"Sounds like you don't believe in love."

"In some aspects, I do. But I believe more in bonds than in love."

"But bonds share love, dummy." Ichigo glimpses over to catch Rukia's smirk. "That's what makes them so special."

Ichigo leers. "I guess you're right."

"And I think _true_ love is something that cannot be taken away from you no matter what. No matter if they anger you or if they hurt you. Real love will stick it through."

Though their conversation pacifies Rukia to sleep, it leaves Ichigo in deep thought. Hearing her speak of her past got Ichigo a glance into the Rukia behind the facade. He never asked her anything personal in respect for her privacy but as each day flew by, and the pair spent more and more time together, it got Ichigo wondering. To understate it, she intrigued him. He had very few female companions to compare her to, but to the ones he did have she was quite the contrast. She had a bit of Tatsuki's tenacity and a hint of Orihime's girlishness. The rest remained a mystery other than her profound beauty. Yes, he said beauty. He found beauty in her, both inside and out. Her philosophy on life, on training, and her job were ideal to a fault. She believed in order and justice in a world of absolute chaos and lawlessness. He thought of her as a dreamer, much like himself. In many ways, he assumed Rukia reminded him of himself. She carried all this weight from expectations and a battered past which she closeted inside of herself.

" _There was no other alternative other than to die on the streets."_

" _They were our best hope for a future"_

Her words echoed in his head. They left him with more questions than answers.

* * *

Rukia woke to the sound of soft knocking at her door. She opens the closet door to see Ichigo, once more.

"Ichigo," She rubs her eyes and looks to her phone. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I wanted to beat you at waking me up."

"You win." Yawns Rukia. Her eyelids begin to droop and her eyesight grows hazy.

Ichigo gently shakes her by her shoulders. "It's Friday, no classes. I know you said no training yesterday, but it didn't quite plan out like we wanted. So why don't we take a real break today?"

"A real break?"

"Yeah, today we are going to do something different, not work nor school related."

"Huh?" Rukia crinkles her nose and scratches her head, inadvertently adding on to her massive case of bedhead.

"Let's face it. Kuchiki Rukia, you are a relentless workaholic."

She throws her nose in the air. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't." Ichigo asserts, dryly. "Anyways, what do you say about going to that small ramen shop off block 6 and 10?"

"The what?"

"Rukia, are you even familiar with Karakura Town?"

"Other than the places that I've been with you? Nope. I wasn't the original Shinigami assigned to this area, some fro-headed guy was."

Ichigo grimaces. "What do you mean assigned to this area? Like there's a Shinigami per city or what?"

"Duh!" Rukia's hands fly, almost hitting Ichigo in the cheek. "Remember when I said that crime or anything involving Hollows is out of police and government jurisdiction? So that means, it's up to the Soul Society and its Shinigami to handle them. Because of that, the Soul Society stations various Shinigami throughout Japan, from small towns to big cities. Basically policing and patrolling them."

"What happened to the fro-headed guy then?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I highly doubt they pulled him in favor for me. Remember, I was just supposed to be here for that specific Hollow that you first killed. It's possible, of course, for their to be several Shinigami assigned for one place. Maybe he's still around."

"Obviously not doing his job if we are the ones answering these damn Hollow is all beside the point! What do you say Rukia about my offer?"

"I say sure, why not? But why do we have to be up so early to go there?"

"We didn't have to be up early for that. It was about the principle about you always waking up way earlier than me and getting me up. I thought to mix up the routine."

Rukia rolls her eyes and collapse onto her pillow to bellow. "Why must you torture me Kurosaki Ichigo for a point?" She growls when she's done yelling out obscenities.

* * *

Ichigo is thoroughly appeased when Rukia gobbles up her ramen. He wished he had recorded her reaction at her first bite. Her eyes gleamed and all kinds of odd moans and groans escaped out of her mouth. As he surveyed her image, he noted that she had another one of Yuzu's sundresses on.

"Do have any other clothing that is not my sister's?"

Rukia looks up from her bowl, cheeks full of ramen noodles. "No, not really." Her voice muffled by her mouthful.

He rests his head against his hand and sighs. "I know where to go next."

…

Rukia gasps, gaping at the large building. "The mall!?"

"Sure. I think it time we get you some clothes of your own. It seems more and more of Yuzu's apparel is missing each day and she will not stop hounding me about it... Oddly enough."

Her cheeks flush lightly. "I… I don't have much money on me to buy stuff here." She glances to the floor, her bang shading her eyes.

"Who says you have to worry about money?"

Rukia whips her head up to peer at Ichigo. He continues to look forward towards the entrance of the mall, his face devoid of any visible emotion.

"Doesn't mean go crazy and go to the most expensive store." Ichigo walks to the entrance and holds out the front door for her to enter. "I only got so much saved up."

"Who says I want your charity?" She looks aside and crosses her arms out in front of her, trying to mask her elated feelings.

Ichigo leaves the door to grab Rukia by her wrist and pull her through the door. "Who says it's charity?" He barks. Once they're through the front entrance, Ichigo pushes Rukia in front of him. "Now, hurry up and pick a place! You think I really want to be here all day?"

As the duo stroll about, debating (more like fighting) about which stores to attend, and perusing through different shops, familiar eyes prey on them.

"Is that… Ichigo?" Mizuiro squints his eyes to get a better look but he can't mistaken that vibrant orange fuzz.

"Ichigo? Where?" Hypes Keigo, tipping over his toes to get a better look over the crowds of people.

"Ichigo? At a mall?" Adds a muscular woman with ebony spikes, dressed in a jogger suit. Her dark brown eyes fixate on his lean built and eccentric locks. "Yeah, that's Ichigo alright."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime jumps from her seat to join the trio as they watch over him intently. "Well, Kurosaki-kun needs new clothes like the rest of us, Tatsuki-chan!" She laughs nervously.

"You're right Tatsuki, Ichigo rarely ever comes to the mall, if ever. Who's that with him?"

Keigo mouth ajars. "Is that a girl!? Who is she, she's so pretty!"

"That's…" Orihime begins, rubbing her eyes from her disbelief.

"That's the new transfer student." Interrupts Chad, slurping on a smoothie he bought from the food court.

"New transfer student?" Mizuiro, Tatsuki, and Keigo chorus in unison.

"I didn't know she went to school with Kurosaki-kun." Peeps Orihime, pressing her two index fingers against each other.

"When we offer to hang out with him, the lughead says no but I bet when this _new transfer student_ asked him, he was mister eager." Tatsuki crosses her arms, glaring at him.

Keigo gawks at the petite girl at Ichigo's side. "I wonder her name. I've never seen her at school before."

"Her name is Kuchiki Rukia."

The group look to Orihime but she remains still, dawdling with her fingers.

Tatsuki's face softens as she glances at her best friend. She could read that expression anytime. Orihime looked hurt. "How do you know, Hime?"

"Kurosaki-kun introduced me to her." _I thought they were just friends._

"I say we confront him!" Eggs Keigo, slamming his fist against the table the five had perched themselves on.

"Let them be." Chad commands dryly before grabbing his drink and turning to walk to a nearby store.

"Chad, wait up!" Cry the rest, chasing after him.

* * *

Ichigo slaps his forehead and groans loudly, dragging along five loaded bags. "I think I've done my shopping for the year!"

"Calm down, we weren't even there that long!" Sasses Rukia as she swings around a *small bag in her hands.

"5 hours is that long!" Ichigo whimpers, regretting his decision to go to the mall.

"Oh cry, cry little baby." She mocks a baby crying. He sticks out his tongue to her as retaliation. "Hey Ichigo," She drops her playfulness for solemnity. "Thank you."

He peeks at her from the corner of his eyes. Rukia stays forward, missing his glance. He returns his eyes back to looking forward as well. "Don't mention it." He replies, softly. "I'll go ahead of you and cause a diversion back home so you can sneak in." Ichigo speeds past her, leaving her with a smile.

As she walks the remainder of the path alone, her mind drifts away as it has been doing as of lately. Once again, her mind dwells mostly on Ichigo. She contemplates on his kindness and generous hospitality. _At the end of all this, will I be able to repay him? Or will I forever be in his debt?_ The more and more she considered the latter part of her question, the more she believed she would be. He has done so much for over the course of the three weeks in which she had been in his company. He opened her eyes to things, feelings, beliefs that she had never dared to sway on. He sacrificed his life so that he could assume her duty as well as at the same time, allow her to stay on the case and thoroughly investigate. Ichigo had offered himself to her, to teach him, to guide him, to train him. She had no doubt, he had some personal gain to this sacrifice yet, simultaneously, he was sacrificing his life as a normal young man. He endangered himself and those that he cherished by his desire to protect them.

"He's a nobel one." Rukia sighs, gazing up at the sky, dipped in an array of hues of pink, purple and red with splashes of orange. She felt something for him. No matter how tough she was on herself about it, no matter how much she denied it, she knew it to be true. She cared for him.

 _A friend_.

God, it had been so long since she called someone that.

Rukia shakes her head and her eyes follow the pavement. "Friends and feelings are all too troublesome." She repeats to herself. Though her heart wanted the better of her, her reasoning superseded. He couldn't be her friend. Technically her mission ended with that original Hollow and she was to return to the Soul Society for further instruction. There was no guarantee she'd be back in Karakura Town; hell, she wasn't even stationed there to begin with. _Intel, that's it._ Befriending Ichigo meant setting roots. Rukia supposed that after her return to the Soul Society, she'd be shipped off elsewhere, never to see Ichigo again.

A dull ache pained Rukia's chest suddenly.

She wasn't allowed to keep in contact with Ichigo because he isn't even supposed to know about the Society in the first place. It was against SS law. She knew she'd have to pay for her transgression eventually, but it was the last thing on her mind.

 _Ichigo…_ Rukia's eyes droop as she looks once more towards the sun. _You cannot be my friend._

* * *

"Ichigo!" Calls out Rukia as she pulls back the closet door, dressed in her new pajamas that Ichigo had bought her. She shows him the message plastered on her phone:

 ** _HOLLOW ENGAGING_**

Rukia takes back her phone and scrutinizes the location of the Hollow. "Hey, where did you say that Inoue girl lived again?"

Ichigo snatches the phone from her grasp and hurriedly reads the address, before grabbing his jacket and running out of his room. Rukia tosses on a backpack, jumps out the room's window and runs after him, arming herself with two pistols and a blade.


	7. Chapter 7

**_OMAKE_** _: **Ichigo running to his home from the mall first, allowing Rukia cover**_

As Ichigo twirls the knob of his front door he feels its sudden pull, causing him to tumble over his numerous bags. He quickly recovers, jumping to his knees to pull his bags together with great haste, all the while disregarding the glooming figure hovering above him.

"Whatchu' got there, son?" Inquisits Isshin as he bends down to aide Ichigo in gathering his bags, noting the periwinkle color scheme and pink tissue paper nestled within them. Ichigo snatches the remaining bags from his father's grip before allowing him the time to read the name of the store in which is boldly plastered on its sides. Isshin's eyebrows rise. "Did some shopping, I see." Ichigo mumbles in agreement, clinging to the bags and fleeting for the stairs. "Hey Ichigo… I think you forgot something."

Ichigo's head turns to face Isshin and sees a small lilac colored blouse within his grasp. Flush floods over his face. He keeps his head towards the ground as he walks over to his father to snatch the blouse out of his hands. He proceeds to go up the stairs, not daring to look back at Isshin.

"I think that top will be way too small for you!" Isshin calls out to his son and sniggers when he hears the slamming of his door.

* * *

"Here, throw this on!" Rukia tosses the outfit once more at Ichigo.

"There's no time." He huffs as he sprints towards Orihime's apartment.

"There's always time. There's a way of doing things and this is one of those things that's nonnegotiable." She sternly retorts, running along side of him. "This is our hallmark."

"That monkey suit?"

"Call it what you will, but you are wearing this EACH and EVERY time we are to face a Hollow."

"Fine." When the two finally make it to Orihime's apartment building, Ichigo tears off his pajamas in substitute for his suit. Donning the suit, he flies through the rows of stairs when he hears a scream echo through the, otherwise silent, night. "Inoue!"

"It's here." Cries out Rukia, sliding her sharp weapons over to Ichigo. Ichigo arms himself and with great effort and force, kicks above the door knob. At hearing a splinting sound, he kicks once more with increasing force, causing it to fly open. Upon first entrance, Ichigo sees, what appears to be, Tatsuki's unconscious body laid next to the _chabudai_ , arrayed with tea and desserts. Orihime cowered at the corner of the room, crouched under a looming figure.

"Hey, Hollow! Looking for me?"

The dark-dressed form turned its head to face him and grinned. "My, my. A Shinigami in my midsts."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Peeps Orihime, peering out of the Hollow's shadow.

The Hollow side eyes Orihime before looking back at Ichigo. "You're mistaken _Shinigami_ , I'm not here for you. I'm here for her." He points to the auburn-haired girl.

"Me?" Orihime questions despite her tears.

"You see, when this mission arose, I thought I must be dreaming. I practically jumped on the opportunity."

Orihime slowly arose to her feet. "Why? What do you want with me? Why did you hurt Tatsuki-chan?" Anger was building in her chest and seeped into her voice.

The Hollow laughed at seeing her so distraught, but his smile just as quickly disappeared and was replaced with a grimace. "What you have done, and what you continually do is unforgivable. It's about time that you suffer the consequences of your blunders." It unveils its weapon and light reflects against the blade, blinding Orihime's eyes.

"That's enough!" Roars Ichigo, interrupting the Hollow's bloodthirst. "You are the one who should be punished. Trying to harm a defenseless woman and harming another? Pathetic. What kind of man are you?" Ichigo unsheathes his aikuchi blade.

The Hollow growls, growing visibly angry by his words. He mirrors Ichigo's action by pulling out his own edge. "I've had it with you. You are the very reason she's in the mess anyways!" The Hollow plunges forward, aiming its slice for Ichigo's torso, but misses when Ichigo side steps. Ichigo twirls behind the Hollow, slicing its side in the meantime. It distances itself from Ichigo, assessing him thoroughly before rushing him once again. The Hollow uses one blade as bait while shielding another. Ichigo, unaware of the second knife, is nicked on his upper forearm, a slit running down his sleeve with a smudge of blood.

"Keep vigilante, Ichigo!" Commands Rukia. She continues to carry Tatsuki's body to safety, far from the fight's range.

This time Ichigo is the one rushing the Hollow, parrying each of its moves and being mindful of it's two blades. As Ichigo blocks one of the Hollow's stabs, it drops its other blade to ball into a fist. The fist makes contact with Ichigo's cheek causing him to lose his balance and stumble back.

Orihime gasps. "Kurosaki-kun!"

Before Ichigo is able to regain his footing, the Hollow throws out two _shuriken_ in his direction. Rukia jumps out to shield Ichigo from their pierce, parrying them with her _wakizashi._ She places her weapon in front of her, egging the Hollow to attack. To which it delivers. The Hollow whirls its knives at her. She dodges them with ease.

"Sora didn't deserve this!" It suddenly howls as Rukia showers him in various sways and hits.

Orihime's ears perk at the name. "Sora?" Her head is now swarming with even more questions. Her emotional exhaustion gets the better of her. "Stop!" She cries out firmly, her voice now full of resolve. The Hollow turns towards her. "You...you said the name Sora. That is my brother's name. You have no right speaking his name." The tears that once flowed freely from her eyes now had dried and she could see its image clearly now. "You barge in here. You hurt my friend. And you deem to hurt them too. Why?" Orihime's voice slightly cracks, but she clears her throat and asks again. "Why? To hurt me? To punish me? For what crime? For Sora?"

The Hollow grabs at the collar of her t-shirt. "Sora did not deserve this." It repeats, gritting its teeth. "He adored you. You were his everything. And you? You forgot about him. Put his memory aside for new ones."

"That's not true." She retorts in defiance.

"What do you mean 'not true'? You used to pray every night to his alter. Then you became friends with that girl and the prayers became less and less frequent. Then there was _him._ Little to no prayers." The Hollow turns its eyes back to Ichigo, preparing to lunge.

"Kei-niisan?" Orihime shielded her mouth from the name, but it slips from her lips regardless.

The Hollow's shoulders tense up slightly. It remains silent for a few moments before it finally responds. "Kei…" It doted on the name. "Kei died. Died the night Sora did."

"Nii-san, why are you doing this?"

"Stupid girl, didn't I already tell you?" Kei kept his back towards her.

"Some brother figure you are." Ichigo pipes in, visibly annoyed.

"What do you know!?" Kei dodges Rukia, aiming his fury for Ichigo. As the two battle, blade against blade, Rukia runs to Orihime's aide.

"You got to get out of here." Encourages Rukia, pulling on Orihime's arm.

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime blinks back at her. "Kuchiki-san… I can't." She takes her arm from Rukia's grip and walks gradually to Kei's side. At seeing Orihime so close, Ichigo distances himself from Kei's attack.

"Watch out!" He cries out, but to no avail.

In Kei's frenzy, he slices into Orihime's arm as she closes the distance between them. Orihime does not allow the wound to stop her, but continues to reach for Kei. She grips onto him, holding him tightly and resting her head against his back. Kei stops flailing about his arms, resting them to his sides.

"I'm sorry Kei-niisan. I'm so sorry. After Nii-san passed away, you… you disappeared. I'd never stopped to think how you took his passing." Kei doesn't flinch so she continues. "You've been watching over me for all this time." Orihime peers over to her brother's alter where a photo of him smiling hung. "After Nii-san passed, I was so consumed by grief. I wouldn't eat, sleep, nor even get out of bed in the morning without thinking about his death. I wasted away. Until I met Tatsuki-chan. She cheered me up, made me feel like I wasn't alone. I thought my brother would want that for me. For me to move on and not let the misery win over my life. But that does not mean I forgot him nor ever tried to forget him. I wear the pins he gave me everyday as a reminder of him." Orihime releases her hold, steps back, and reaches for the crystal blue pins in her hair. "You're right though, Kei-niisan. It has been some time since I have sat and spoke to Nii-san." Tears gather at the corners of her eyes and she clenches her fists tightly. "Do what you want with me, Kei-niisan, but please… don't hurt my friends. Don't punish them for my ignorance." She kneels down and hangs her head, tears splotch the floor below her.

Kei reaches for his mask, tugging away the black cloth to reveal his solemn face. His hazel eyes are hazy and weighed down. Water builds at the edges of them. The years have not been kind to him, rather have aged him beyond his actual age. He pivots to face her and gently places his hand on the top of her head, patting it. Orihime continues to silently weep. She cries for her brother, for Kei-niisan, and for herself. It had been too long since she had cried this hard. Maybe it was due. But what hurt her the most was seeing how grief had destroyed her beloved brother's best friend. They were inseparable despite all the obstacles. She saw so much of Kei that she referred to him as her second brother. Even now, when he seemed almost unrecognizable, she still saw him as her other brother. Broken and beaten.

"I told your brother I would watch over you if anything ever happened to him and I… I failed him and I failed you. I ran away. Couldn't handle Sora's death so I just ran from it. Ran away from you. By the time I was able to somewhat piece myself back together, it seemed you had moved on, while I hadn't. It was so much easier taking out my anger on you rather than reflect inward." Kei gets to his knees and grabs Orihime's shoulders, bringing her into his embrace. She clung tightly to him. "I'm sorry, Hime-chan." Kei took a moment to really analyze Orihime's face. How pretty she had grown to be, her flowing hair cascaded around her slim face. He remembered last seeing her with hair to her chin and her now oval shaped face was then round. Time had changed many things. He suddenly felt so foolish and ashamed. Kei releases his hold on Orihime and returns to his feet. "I must leave."

Orihime blinks through her tears to search his face. "Please stay, stay with me. We can start all over. We can take care of each other." She begs, desperately.

"I'm sorry Hime-chan." Kei does not meet her eyes and hangs his head low, clutching onto the mask within his hand.

"Then let me go with you!" Orihime pleads.

"Orihime…" He begins. "You have a life here. You are a student, a cook, and a good friend. You are needed here." Kei looks aside to take one last glimpse at her. "I'll always be here with you, just like Sora." He walks towards the front door of Orihime's apartment and stops when he stands next to Ichigo and Rukia. "You're right, kid, some brother I was." He hands Ichigo his mask. "But not anymore." Kei concludes as he walks out into the night, leaving behind his mask and his life as a Hollow.

...

"Will she be okay?" Questions Ichigo as he oversees Tatsuki's unmoved body.

Orihime looks up to see his worried expression. She then looks back down at Tatsuki, lovingly. "She just needs some rest, Kurosaki-kun." She has Tatsuki tucked into her bed, a cool towel covering her forehead.

"Inoue, you're bleeding."

Orihime catches the hint of concern in his voice and blushes slightly. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little scratch."

"I'll get Rukia to bring in some alcohol so we can clean your wounds and patch you up." Ichigo goes to exit the bedroom.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?" He stops at the doorway.

"Thank you for saving me...I mean us. How did you know that we were in danger?"

Ichigo scratches his head. "Just got a feeling is all."

"And Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there any particular reason as to why you're wearing a suit? Were you on your way to a formal?"

"Yeah, you could call it that. And Inoue?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind not disclosing everything that happened tonight to Tatsuki? I don't wanna freak her out and have her ask a million questions."

"It'll be our secret."

* * *

"You're pretty good at playing nurse." Ichigo compliments Rukia as she disinfects a few of his wounds and bandages them up.

"What can I say, comes with the job."

"Hey Rukia?" Ichigo sits up in his bed. "About that Hollow back there… is it their choice to become a Hollow?"

Rukia situates herself in front of him and crosses her legs underneath her. "Yes. Much as it is my decision to be a Shinigami."

"You say that as if…"

"There may have not been a choice?" She interrupts. "Guess it depends. That Kei guy sounded like he didn't have much of choice. I could imagine that he was rock bottom with no place to go. Just like the Shinigami gave me a home and purpose, I suppose the Hollows gave him the same."

Ichigo smirks smugly, crossing his arms in front of him. "Life is not so black and white. I think that people can be a bit of both. Hollow and Shinigami."

Rukia places her fingers against her pink, pouty lips and looks out Ichigo's bedroom window to gaze at the midnight sky. "I suppose you're right. At the Academy, they made it seem you either were one or the other. Good or evil."

"Rukia." Ichigo gently huffs. His tone immediately catches Rukia off guard and catches her attention. When he said her name, it almost sounded _endearing._ She peers into his eyes to find them soft, warm, and inviting. His features are, likewise, soft, holding a small smile. Her gaping mouth causes him to smile wider and even snicker.

"What?"

He wants to tell her how naive she is. How innocent she is, in his eyes. How hopeful, how arrogant, how driven she is. He can't help but admire her despite her flaws. Despite her naivety and innocence. Because, it is those very qualities that he adores about her. He returns her stare, reading nothing but sincerity within her violent orbs.

"Nothing."

He wants nothing more than to protect her.

* * *

"Ichigo, there's no avoiding us this time. We have some questions!"

"Eh?" He rubs his finger against his ear canal. Keigo and Mizuiro have him pinned against the wall by the bathrooms.

"Spill it, Ichigo. We already know there's something going on between you and the new girl!" Adds Mizuiro.

"The new girl?" Ichigo appears to be genuinely confused.

"The transfer student in your major!"

Keigo throws his fists in the air. "Don't play dumb with us, Kurosaki Ichigo. We've already seen y'all together at the mall."

Ichigo irritably grumbles."You mean, you've been stalking me?"

"No, it's just that you expose yourself by going out to an open, heavily populated area." Mizuiro states, matter of factly.

"I'm not exposing myself. Her and I are just friends."

Mizuiro laughs. "Right. Just friends."

"Friends or not, what is her name!?" Intercedes Keigo, his mind flashes back to the petite young woman's beauty.

"Like I would tell you, creep."

"Ichigo!" Calls out Rukia as she walks over to the trio. "Are we going to head to class or not?" As she gets closer, she sees the wide grins plastered on the two men accompanying Ichigo. She quickly adapts herself to the strangers. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." Her too-sweet demeanor, extremely high pitched voice, and over-the-top melodramatics sicken Ichigo. He finds her fake persona obnoxious. The men ignore Ichigo, turning their attention to the raven-haired beauty.

"No need to be sorry!" Keigo jumps to her side. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." He's quickly enamored with her. "My name is Asano Keigo."

"And I'm Kojima Mizuiro." Mizuiro extends his hand.

Rukia takes his hand in hers. "It's such a pleasure to meet both of you. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm a recent transfer student."

"Ah. I see you've made good friends with Ichigo."

Rukia blushes slightly, but it goes unnoticed by the men. "He has been very kind to me. He's helped me to make my way through Karakura Town, let alone school."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing he's helped her with." Whispers Keigo to Mizuro, earning him an elbow to the belly by Ichigo.

"Well Kuchiki-san, we were planning on skipping class to get a bite to eat. Would you like to join us?"

Rukia's eyes flash over to Ichigo's, and she flutters her eyelashes at him.

"Ichigo's coming too!" Intercepts Keigo, jumping in front of the other two men.

"I never agreed to such a thing."

"I'd love to!" Rukia smiles brightly at Keigo and Mizuiro, and it causes Keigo to bury his face in his hands to hide his fluster. Ichigo throws her a solemn stare but she pretends not to see it.

"Wonderful! There's a small cafe not far from here that we had planned to meet Chad at. He's another one of our friends. Come on, I'm starving."

As Rukia and Keigo follow Mizuiro, Rukia turns her head aside to glance at Ichigo. "You coming, Ichigo?" Ichigo remains with his arms crossed in front of his chest and eyebrows furrowed, but eventually tails behind the others.

When the group reach the cafe, they see Chad seated outside feeding pieces of his meal to a dog that is calmly sitting to his side. "Chad!" Mizuiro calls out to him. Chad gets up to greet them, before they all sit down at the table Chad had reserved for them.

"Yo Chad, what's with the dog?" Ichigo asks, studying the docile animal watching them.

"A boy gave him to me." He simply replies taking bites of his sandwich.

"Did you know the boy?" Inputs Mizuiro. Chad swings his head side to side. Rukia spends some time assessing the dog, finding the whole encounter quite odd. Something, she could not put her finger on it, felt off. She looks to Ichigo and meets his eyes, reading a similar expression. But the two do not push for more information, rather they go on to order food from their menus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chad secures the extra plate he ordered within his grasp as he waves to his friends goodbye, the medium sized black labrador mix at his side. He watches with curiosity as his best friend gazes down to his petite counterpart as she giggles at Keigo's shenanigans. For all the years in which him and Ichigo had been friends, he noted the subtle changes in his demeanor as of late. He seemed more secretive and elusive, and he radiated with some different emotion that Chad had yet to determine. Chad could also not ignore the various bruises, cuts, and scars in which decorated his friend's body. Ichigo attempted to cover them with long sleeve shirts, pants, and several bland excuses for his, at times, disfigured face but Chad could easily sniff them out. He would not pry his friend of anything, yet a small part of him felt a tinge of hurt that Ichigo would not rely on his aide.

He then began to dwell on their first meeting. Moving to Karakura Town at the start of his junior high school year after his grandfather's passing, Chad had left his ruffian lifestyle behind him and vowed to never use his fists to harm another person out of the desire to hurt. His _abuelo_ , or grandfather, taught him better. But moving back to Japan and to a new town proved very stressful and a difficult adjustment. Chad stuck out amongst the others his age. His large stature, dark skin, accent, and obvious different race got him picked on and deemed an outsider. No matter the beatings he received, he held onto that Mexican coin his grandfather had given him to remind himself of his oath. It was during one of these beatings that Chad had encountered Ichigo. A couple of older kids followed Chad as he walked home and cornered him, taking turns punching him relentlessly, going as far as stealing his precious emblem from him. Ichigo intervened, throwing himself at the bullies, successfully defeating and scaring them away. When Ichigo picked up and dusted off the coin, returning it to its rightful owner, he asked what was so important about it. Chad went on to explain its significance and his vow.

" _That's kinda stupid. You gotta protect yourself from harm though too, you know." Ichigo stays silent for awhile. "I know what it's like to be picked on 'cause you're different." The wind blows through his bright orange hair, swaying it from side to side._

The two parted ways and Chad supposed he owed his life to that stranger, hoping to encounter him again so that he may be able to repay him. Unbeknownst to Chad, it would not be their last encounter considering one of the guys who got beaten by Ichigo called for backup. Turns out the group of kids were a part of some gang and were under this larger guy named Yokochini. When Yokochini heard about what had transpired, him and the others planned retaliation against Chad as a message. Few days pass and the gang abduct Chad from his walk home from school and tie him to a chair. The gang members throw punches at Chad while their leader toys with his coin within his fingers. Just as Yokochini is threatening to destroy Chad's token in front of him, Ichigo once again throws himself into the scuffle. After taking down his goons, Ichigo targets Yokochini, kicking Chad's prized possession from his grasp. Ichigo takes a few punches but doesn't back down, quickening his movements to dodge any further damage. Eventually, Ichigo is able to tire out the leader, surprising him by maintaining his stamina throughout the fight. He overpowers him, grabbing his hand as Yokochini desperately throws one last punch before he heaves over, trying to catch his breath. Ichigo twists the man's arm, bringing him to his knees, and punches him out cold. He then dusts himself off, obtains the coin from the floor, and rubs the smudge of blood from the corner of his lip. Ichigo dangles the prized procession in front of Chad.

"How 'bout from now on, you use your fists to protect me and I'll use mine to protect you?"

Chad, at first, felt foolish but grateful to this boy. Once Ichigo unties him, he sets his hand out towards Chad. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yasutora Sado."

"Eh, too long of name. I think you look more like a 'Chad'?"

"Both names have the same amount of letters." He scratches his head. "But yeah, 'Chad' is a pretty cool name."

"Then it's fitting. Come on Chad, I'll walk with you home." Ichigo begins walking and Chad trails behind him.

Ichigo disregarded his injuries for the sake of Chad and his coin. It was a memory that stayed with Chad to this very day and still believed he owed Ichigo. Not once, but twice. He beseeched opportunities to fulfill his debt, but no such opportunity arose. Chad kicked at the ground. "Call on me, Ichigo. Just as I would on you." His furry companion paws at his leg, calling for his attention. "Yes yes, I see you Hoshi. Lead the way." Hoshi barks in response and trots along the way. The pair cautiously pass through the streets when Hoshi sniffs into a dark, secluded alley and howls before running down the alleyway into a small makeshift shelter. A head of young boy pops from the shelter's door, disclosing one of his bright blue eyes to scope out the area before unveiling his home to Chad. Chad passes the child the boxed meal before giving some scraps to Hoshi.

The boy, who appears to be around nine or ten, smiles brightly as he opens the box, licking his lips. "Geez, I can't thank you enough Mister." As he ravishes his food, Chad ruffles his blond locks.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the police?" Chad sits himself next to the kid, peering at the kid's stained, shabby clothing and cardboard home.

"I told you, Mister. The police can't help me. They will just turn me in."

"Why don't you stay with me then. I can protect you, Shibata."

Shibata blinks and looks up to the large man from his meal. "I don't want you to get hurt, Chad-san." He returns his gaze to his provisions, continuing to devour each and every bite. A sound from a distance echoes throughout the alleyway, perking Shibata's ears and his eyes peruse the area, scanning for any unusual movement.

Chad sees the boy's unease and looks towards the direction in which he had came from, searching for the source. "Will you be moving again?"

Shibata tosses his empty box into a quaint grocery bag that he considers his trash bag and nods. "Looks like I may. I've been here for some time anyway. But no worries, you know Hoshi will guide you to me." He rubs the canine's head. "As long as Hoshi is around, you will know where I am."

"Please just think about staying with me. Just...consider it." Chad hands the child some money. "I will make up a plan to get you out of whatever it is you are in. I promise."

A smile spreads upon Shibata's face and he runs to hug Chad, wrapping his short arms around the large man's build. Before Chad leaves him, he gazes upon him in worry and suspense. He continuously wonders how this school aged child protects himself against whatever entity is following him. From the beginning, Shibata insisted that rather than being by his side, Hoshi be with Chad. Though he liked Chad, the boy did not entrust Chad with the knowledge of his ever-changing location. Chad had bumped into the kid at the marketplace, where he caught the boy thieving for food. Noting his outward appearance and thin body, Chad bought Shibata food in comparison to scolding him. Shibata was brief in his details of his particular predicament and Chad did not pry in fear that it would scare Shibata away. What Chad did know, in regards to the kid, was that he was on the run from someone after being kidnapped from his family. Despite all that, he insisted that the police would not help and return him to his family, but instead would "turn him in", whatever that meant. So, Chad did what he could to help him. "Come along Hoshi." Hoshi barks backs in return.

As the sun is about to set, Chad passes through the local park on his way home. He and Hoshi stroll under one of the park's several bridges, until Hoshi stops in his steps. His ears perk and twist about. His body tenses and he begins to growl towards the other side of the bridge. "What it is, Hoshi?" The unease evident in Chad's voice.

"Smart dog," Sneers a shadowed figure, concealing itself at the edge of the bridge.

"Who goes there?"

"No one of your concern." Smarts the figure, peering out from the darkness to reveal a white mask. "Just hand over the mutt and I just may spare you your life."

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo huffs, rubbing his profusely sweating brow.

Rukia looks up from her comic to glance over at Ichigo catching his breath. "What? You're doing a great job balancing that plank of wood on your head while deflecting my tennis balls."

"I think you're in the wrong business. You should really consider the major leagues."

"Shut up fool. You think I just one day up and learned these skills. I have been trained since girlhood and yet I still lack and must practice."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and throws himself to the grass. "What practice? All I see you do is boss me around and make me practice. I'm ready to throw in the towel already. We've been here at the park for four hours already, training."

"Alright already, you whining baby. You can start heading back. I'll meet you there." Rukia dusts off her summer dress and begins to walk off.

Ichigo gathers their items in a large duffle bag and slings it over his shoulder. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Why must you be so noisy? If you must know, I'm going to the bathroom."

Ichigo sneers and turns to walk home.

As Rukia closens to bathrooms, some distance from their training grounds, she hears desperate barking and growling echo from nearby. Her curiosity gets the better of her as she lingers towards a stone paved bridge that seems to be the source of the commotion. She peeks an eye out underneath it and spots two people, with one blocking the walkthrough. "Is that…?" She whispers to herself as her eyes widen.

* * *

"I'm going to warn you one last time, boy. Pass over the dog."

Chad glimpses down to Shibata, crouched in an offensive position and barring his teeth to the stranger. "It doesn't appear like he wants to go with you." He replies calmly.

"Then I'll just have to grab him myself." The cloaked figure strides towards the dog but Chad intervenes, using his large body to shield Hoshi. "Wanna play rough then, tough guy?" Then I'll give you the privilege of knowing the name of the man who just may kill you." It throws it's fists in front of its frame, legs apart forming its foundation. "Shrieker!" Shrieker throws several quick jabs at Chad and Chad bypasses most of them, few landing but not with much effect. Chad retaliates by missiling his massive fist at him. Shrieker jumps back, the colossal hit barely missing its target.

 _With a hit like that, this boy will surely knock me out cold. He is slow but powerful. My punches don't seems to make much of an impact on his mammoth frame._ Shrieker ponders to himself as he watches the young man back towards the other side of the outlet underneath the bridge. The dog, barking furiously behind him, follows his movements and backs up as well.

"Not so fast!" Shrieker chugs over small black bombs behind the two, which blow on impact and throw the pair aside. Chad is propelled to the side of the bridge, smashing the right side of his face and body into the stone. He is knocked unconscious by the intensity of the blast momentarily before he fights to regain his vision and consciousness. His senses are amuck; his vision is blurry and double sighted, his ears ringing with sporadic sounds of distant screams. Chad frantically searches for Hoshi, blood oozing from a gash above his brow blinding his right eye. He spots Hoshi slumped to his side, panting heavily with blood soaked fur.

"What can I say." Jests Shrieker as he strolls over toward Hoshi's body. "Not much of a hand to hand combat guy myself."

Chad's legs are shaky and his head is pounding, but he does not let them deter him. He slowly shifts to his feet, relying on his knees to aid him to stand. Once more, relentless, Chad blocks Shrieker from his path.

"You are definitely one tough guy, I'll give you that. You got spirit. I like that." Shrieker leers, manifesting four more small bombs snug between his fingers. "But I know what can kill it."

"Wait!"

The unrecognized yell pulls Shrieker's attention away momentarily from the boy and animal. "Just who the hell are you, _girl_? Run along and play with your dolls, this does not concern you."

"Transfer student?" Huffs out Chad, using his one good eye to peer at her petite frame.

Rukia stands defiantly with her hands perched on her hips. "I'm pretty sure it does, _Hollow_."

"Oh. Now this just got more interesting." Shrieker laughs, pulling a bomb a tad larger than the previous one and positions himself similarly to a pitcher. "Can you catch, _Shinigami_?"

As Shrieker pitches the bomb, Rukia unravels the decorative scarf resting around her delicate neck. She maneuvers the scarf to allow the cloth to loop around the bomb, cradling it away from the vicinity. Its collusion tousles Rukia's hair and blows through her dress, but she stays unwavered.

"Cute. Now, can you do that little number with more than one?" Shrieker once more reveals his four small bombs nestled between his fingers, tossing them towards her.

Rukia wraps one end of the scarf around her wrist to get a good grip on it, swaying it through the air to propel the bombs away from her. But with each hit, she notes the cracks within the stones of the bridge, causing soot to kick up in the air. She turns her head to look over to Chad to which Chad returns her gaze. "Chad, get out from underneath this bridge. _Now_." Rukia walks further towards Shieker, twirling her scarf about to block away the bombs and casading them against the two walls of the bridge. She dances about, the scarf flowing around her body as she uses it to guide its movements. Chad is taken aback by her bravery and her skill but quickly regains himself and finds his legs. He heaves Hoshi over his shoulder and dashes away from the bridge. He doesn't get far, before taking a glimpse back at Rukia. And then he sees it. He sees her plan. Hoshi looks up to him and whines.

"I promise, I will be back." He hides the wounded dog in some brushes and uses the remaining of his adrenaline to fuel his aching body. He runs back towards the bridge watching it slowly crumble from its many hits.

"Transfer student!" He yells out to her. She peers back, the slight distraction causing her to misguide several bombs to slam against the stones above her. The blast throws her back a couple feet and crumbles the rock ceiling. Rukia hits the ground hard, scraping her body against the dirt floor and is winded by the slam.

Shieker walks down toward her body, disregarding the unstable ceiling, to administer the final blow. "What a career making day. I'll score big with the kid and then I get to bring the head of a Shinigami to my superiors. I just may get promoted." He cheers as he continues to walk.

"Shieker!" Chad positions himself in between Rukia and the Hollow, housing a large metal trash can cover within his grasp.

"You're still alive!? I'm tired of you already. What do you think that is going to do, protect you? How foolish." Shrieker propels three more bombs towards him, his plan to aim behind Chad to toss the young man forward and kill the Shinigami at the same time.

Chad utilizes the lid similarly to a bat, whacking the bombs away from the two.

"Cute." The Hollow toys with a large bomb within his grasp. "Now, try this on for size." He slugs the bomb straight for Chad.

Chad tips the lid slightly up and pushes against the bomb, ricocheting it upward, aiming for the faulty under bridge ceiling. The impact hurls both Chad and the Hollow aback and causes the stones to begin to cascade around them. Chad jumps to his feet, snatching Rukia into his arms, and makes for the escape from the rubble as fast as his heart would allow him. The bridge crumbles under, crushing Shrieker in its debris before he could get the chance to flee.

Chad gently lays Rukia into the grass and heaves over, forcefully coughing and trying to catch his breath. He feels a soft touch against his back and looks over to find Rukia hovered over him, worry painted across her face.

"Transfer student." Chad is finally able to hack out.

"Rukia." She replies softly to him, with a small smile. She places his long arm over her shoulders and slowly aids him to his feet.

Panic begins to sink in as he remembers Hoshi. With haste, he races over to the bushes in which he left him. There, he is overcome by relief at seeing Hoshi patiently awaiting Chad's return. The dog's body is riddled with cuts smothered in dry blood, but none seem too urgent. Chad rubs Hoshi's head and watches as the dog is a little slow to get to his feet but trots towards Rukia. "Shinigami."

Rukia glances at the dog and then back at Chad.

"He called you Shinigami."

Rukia dawdles about, rubbing at her sore elbows, avoiding Chad's gaze.

"And you called him Hollow."

"Rukia!" Both turn to see Ichigo dashing towards them. Ichigo grabs at Rukia's forearms and notes her dirt stained dress and the scrapes to her arms and legs. His eyes then rove over to see Chad's ragged appearance and large gash on the right side of his face. "What the hell happened to you two? Are you all okay?" Hoshi barks back at Ichigo almost as if to affirm their safety. Ichigo's mouth gapes as he even sees the dog is pretty banged up too. "The dog too!? Chad, Rukia, what the hell happened?" He repeats once again.

Just as Rukia is about to open her mouth, Chad steps in. "Hollow."

Ichigo's worry quickly morphs into rage. "Where?"

Chad turns to look back at the wreckage of what once was the bridge and Ichigo follows his eyes to see the piles of stone. He then peers around them and searches the park. "Everyone scattered. You'd think someone would try to call the police."

Rukia scoffs. "You should know better than that."

Ichigo peers down at her and perches his hand against her cheek, rubbing away the dirt plastered on her face with his thumb. The action causes Rukia's face to go aflame and suddenly she feels a knot in her throat. She doesn't dare look into his eyes in fear of giving it away.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo drops his grip on Rukia's flushed face to turn towards Chad and Hoshi. "Chad."

"You know about all this? This _Shinigami_ and _Hollow_ stuff?"

Rukia coughs to clear her throat and intervenes on Ichigo's behalf. "Chad, why was that thing after you?"

Chad's eyes remain on Ichigo's. "He wanted Hoshi." Hoshi wags his tail at the mention of his name and barks at Chad.

"Why the dog?" She bends down to assess the black lab. "What makes you so special?"

Hoshi barks back as if to answer and begins to trail off. He looks back to the group and barks once more, calling for their attention.

"I think he wants us to follow him."

* * *

Hoshi guides the group to a secluded corner, not far off from the suburbs in which Ichigo and his family reside. From what appears to be several large dumpsters, out pops the head of a young boy at the sound of Hoshi's call.

"Hoshi! Chad! Wait, who are they?" Shibata conceals the brute of his body within one of the large dumpsters, only revealing his blonde locks and bright blue eyes, at the sight of the two strangers.

"They are friends. I trust them with my life." Chad nods at the pair and in return, the pair nod back.

"I dunno...wait you're hurt!" The young boy jumps out of the canister to run over to Chad, his eyes following the various gashes and wounds around his face. His eyes then turn to Hoshi, whose fur is matted in dry blood. He then looks over to the pair of strangers and notes how the girl looks equally banged up but the guy is spotless. "What happened!?"

Rukia gets to her knees in order to get eye level with the boy. "We got into a little scuffle with some bad people. But we're okay. Nothing we couldn't handle." She smiles sweetly at him.

Tears begin to build at the corners of his eyes. "It's because of me, isn't it?" The tears now flow down as Shibata bears down his fist and faces the ground.

Chad asks, confusion clearly painted on his face. "What makes you say that?"

"Because this is what happens to anyone who tries to help me." Shibata begins. "They get hurt...because of me. I didn't want them to hurt you, Chad-san."

Chad rests his hand against Shibata's shoulder. "I told you, Shibata. I will protect you."

Shibata looks up to Chad and more tears begin to fall, but this time not of sadness, but of joy. He flings his arms across Chad and hugs him tightly.

Rukia rubs her chin, trying to connect the dots, until she finds the answer in the boy's appearance. She inches over towards him, still clinging to Chad's leg. "Shibata, is it? My name is Rukia. What if I told you that we can help you?"

Shibata rubs the snot from his nose against the sleeve of his tattered shirt. "You can't. No one can. People have tried. I can't go to the police."

"I know why."

Shibata looks up to meet Rukia's gaze. "What do you know?"

Rukia continues, "I know that the police can't be trusted. They could give you up to the bad people you're running from."

"How do you know that?" His high pitch voice giving away his surprise yet apprehension.

She twirls a piece of his hair within her fingers. "Because I know the bad people who are after you."

"You mean… you're...you're a God?"

"A God?" Rukia's head involuntarily turns to the side, taken in by the unexpected question.

"Where they kept us, the older kids talked about gods in suits. 'Only the gods,' they said, 'could rescue us'.

"Gods," Ichigo smirks. "Gods of death."


End file.
